By Your Side
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Tim moves on to New York with his daughter, leaving Calleigh behind. Will the two lovers be reunited? Read on....
1. Chapter 1

By Your Side

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of them are mine, except maybe the unfamiliar names... those are mine.

A/N: Sequel to Disappearing Acts.

Speed walked into his daughter's room to wake her up. They had been in New York for almost two weeks and he still hadn't found the time to unpack all of her things. He wove through the maze of boxes to reach Sascha as she continued to sleep soundly. Gazing upon her serene face , he was instantly reminded of Calliegh. He sat down on the bed softly and gently moved a dark curl from out of her face. She was strong, but in the two weeks that they had been there, Sascha had started to show signs of sadness. Even though she had tried to hide her feelings, Speed could sense that there was something going on with her. One night, he saw as she pulled a picture of Calliegh from under her mattress , and he listened to her as she cried softly, asking why did she leave her. It broke his heart to hear his daughter's distress and he wanted to let her know that none of this was her fault. He wanted to take her in his arms and assure her that everything would be okay, but the truth of the matter was , he didn't believe it himself. Deep down he still loved Calliegh, but she had betrayed him and their love. There was no going back for him. Now as he looked at his daughter on this beautiful morning, he felt confident that he had made the right decision.

" Sash, it's time to get up. You have school today," Speed said as he gently rocked her shoulder.

" Nooo, I don't want to," Sascha replied sleepily. She turned her head the other way and continued to sleep.

" C'mon , baby. You gotta get up, or we will both be late."

"Daddddy ," Sascha pleaded with her back to him still.

" Sascha Marie Speedle, it's time to get up now. No more warnings," Speed said a little surprised at the authority in his voice.

Sascha immediately popped her head up and rubbed her eyes. If she knew anything , it was that when her daddy said her whole name, she better get moving. She gave him a small smile and moved to hug him, "Mornin' daddy."

" Good morning , sweetheart. Did you sleep ok?" Speed asked returning the hug.

" No."

"No? Why?"

" I had a bad dream about mommy. I miss her," Sascha said as she began to poke her lip out. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

" We can talk about it on the way to school. Would that be okay?" Speed returned as he helped her out of bed.

" I hate that school! Nobody's my friend. I don't want to go there," Sascha said crossing her arms tightly against her chest.

" Honey, you are new. Just give it a chance, I think you will like it."

" No I won't! I want to go back to Miami. I want to be in Samantha's class," Sascha said raising her voice. At six years old she had mastered the famous Speedle attitude.

" Now wait a minute there, Sascha. What have I told you about raising your voice to grown ups?" Speed asked with his eyebrows raised. He chuckled inside slightly knowing that she couldn't help it. It was in her blood. Just the same , she had to learn to respect authority.

" I'm sorry daddy. I hate this place. I wanna go back to Miami."

" We live here now, Sascha. Daddy works here too," Speed said as he glanced at his watch. They were very late now. " But honey, if you don't get dressed, daddy won't have a job for long. C'mon we have to get going."

Sascha reluctantly walked to the chair where her clothes were neatly set out for her and began to dress herself. Seeing that she had everything under control, Speed went downstairs and finished his coffee. Minutes passed and he hadn't heard a peep out of her.

" Sascha? Are you ready?" Speed called up the stairs. He looked at the clock on the wall._ Great, now we are really late, _he thought to himself.

As he ascended the stairs he heard his cell phone ringing in the kitchen. At the same time Sascha had screamed, " Daadddy! It hurts."

Caught halfway up the stairs, Speed started to go down for the cell phone, but then continued to hear Sascha whining. He bounded down the stairs , retrieved the phone , and raced back up the stairs. Walking quickly to the bathroom, he answered his cell. " Speedle."

" Tim, it's almost 8:30. Where are you?" a voice said perturbed. " We got a scene. You might want to get out here quick."

" Danny, I'm on my way. I gotta drop off Sascha at the... Sascha! How did you get that brush tangled in your hair...?" Speed said as he came into the bathroom. Sascha 's big tears flowed down her face.

" I wanted to be a big girl and do my own hair, daddy. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, honey. Hold on, okay," Speed said with his hand over the cell phone.

"Speed! You want me to take this one?" Danny asked sympathetically. He knew that Speed had a young daughter he was trying to raise .

" If you could man, I'd appreciate it." Speed replied sighing, holding the cell phone to his ear with his shoulder as he tried to untangle his daughter's hair from the brush. " I'll owe ya."

" I'll remember that when I come back to the lab with mountains of trace for you to analyze," Danny replied with laughter in his voice. " I'll cover for you, but get here as fast as you can. Taylor isn't here yet, he's in Brooklyn on another scene. I figure you got maybe thirty minutes before he arrives. At least be in the lab."

" Thanks Danny. I'll be there," Speed said with a defeated tone. He was losing the battle with the brush. He flipped his phone down and glared at his daughter through the mirror. " Sash, I told you that I would brush your hair. How am I supposed to get this out?"

Sascha shrugged her shoulders as Speed continued to glare at her. He tried for several minutes longer, finally getting her thick raven mane untangled from the brush. He threw the brush down and grabbed her hand, leading her down the stairs. As he locked the door and pulled it to, he saw as his holster was empty. Swearing under his breath, he unlocked the door and retrieved his gun and lead Sascha out the house again. Speed then strapped Sascha in her booster seat , then got in the driver's seat, cranking the big SUV up and revving the motor. Racing down the street , he looked at his watch, 9:15. He was definitely late. It couldn't get any worse.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By Your Side

Disclaimer: Lemme check... Umm nope, still not mine. :) Mild language warning.

Chapter 2

Speed pulled up to the scene, slamming on the brakes as the Tahoe came to a stop. He had dropped Sascha off at school then raced across the city, hoping that he still had a job when he got there. Getting out , he hastily grabbed his kit and pulled it, making the contents spill out on the ground. Danny glanced up at him with a smile on his face and shook his head. He walked over to Speed and heard as he swore audibly. It was obvious that Tim Speedle was having a bad day.

" Tim, what's going on? Did you have a rough night or something?" Danny asked as he bent to help him collect the contents.

" What makes you think that , Danny?" Speed asked sarcastically. He was not in the mood for any humor.

" You are usually the first one on the scene, and your kit usually stays in one piece."

Speed stopped picking up the supplies and exhaled deeply. The issues with Sascha had gone deeper than what he wanted to let on.

" It's Sascha. She's missing her mother, and there is nothing I can do about it,"Speed replied as he began to pick up the items again, slamming them into the kit. Every time he thought about Calleigh , got angry. " Her mother hasn't called or sent a letter since we got here. She didn't even come to see her off."

" Didn't you say your ex-wife had amnesia?" Danny asked as he picked up the last of the kit. He stood up and handed Speed the latex gloves.

" Yeah, but still the least that she could've done was say goodbye, the hell with you... something!"

" Are you more upset that she didn't do that for you or for Sascha?" Danny asked with a slight smirk on his face. He could see that Speed was still in love with his ex-wife.

Speed ignored the question and moved to the body still lying on the ground. Despite his rant about Calliegh, he didn't want to get into his personal life while working. Slowly , he put on his gloves and took his tweezers out. Danny then bent down and helped him collect the evidence that was left around the scene.

They were almost finished when Speed noticed another car pull up to the scene. As the door opened he noticed the black boot that stepped out. It was Aiden. Speed sighed lightly as she approached with a camera hanging around her neck. His mind instantly went to the first day he met Aiden . It had been awkward at first, but when Speed let her know in the most gentle way that he wasn't looking for another relationship, they settled into an easy working relationship. Every so often, he would catch her as she gazed at him then glance away, but other than that, there were no more advances.

" Good morning, fellas. Whatcha got here?" she asked as she flashed a smile to Speed.

" Looks like he was dragged for almost a mile, his clothes are shredded. You're a little late if you came trying to help. Tim and I are almost finished collecting, if that's what you came here for anyway," Danny replied slyly. He knew that Aiden had the hots for Speed.

" I am here to help, Messner." Aiden returned simply. She knelt down beside Speed and started taking pictures.

" We already did that, Aiden," Danny said. He began laughing to himself lightly. " If you want you can canvas the dumpster. I don't think we got that far , did we Tim?"

Speed looked up absent mindedly and replied, " Um, no we didn't." He tried to ignore the looks that Aiden was shooting him as he rose up off of his haunches. He sealed the last evidence bag and stood with his back to Danny. " Danny, I'm going to go to the lab and start on the trace that we have now. If you don't mind."

Danny shook his head and smiled broadly, " Aiden's here. She can help me if there is something else. That is if she doesn't follow you back to the lab."

Aiden got up and moved to swipe Danny on the shoulder . Danny stepped back to duck from her, stumbling over Speed who dropped the evidence bags on to the ground. Danny and Aiden saw as he swore aloud and bent to help him pick them up. After the evidence had been picked up, Speed quickly got into his Tahoe and left, not saying a word to anyone. He would feel better when he could lock himself in the lab and concentrate on nothing but his work.

S/C

The sunlight pierced through the window warming her skin. Lauren turned over in the bed and her arm came to rest on top of a sleeping form next to her. As she remembered vaguely the passion had burned through them both, a smile crept onto her face. She was happier than she could have ever imagined. Being with Horatio had ignited feelings that were dormant inside of her and she felt alive again.

Lauren gazed upon his face as he continued to sleep, loving the peacefulness she saw there. Rarely was he at peace and she savored every minute of watching him.

" I'm not going anywhere, Lauren," Horatio said not opening his eyes.

" I know Horatio, it's just that I don't see you like this much. I thought I'd take advantage of it," Lauren replied as she flashed a dazzling smile. She placed her head on her arms in front of him.

" Of me sleeping? Am I that interesting?" Horatio said as he finally opened his eyes.

" No, I love the peace that I see right now. Everyday I see you at work and you carry around so much grief, so much pain. I'm happy to see that gone from you. I want to make that permanent. I want you to be happy, Horatio," Lauren said as she reached out to touch his face.

" As long as you are in my life Lauren, I will be eternally happy," Horatio replied , his eyes twinkling.

Lauren cupped his face in her hands, and pulled him into a tender kiss. As the kiss lingered, she moved her hands behind his head, caressing his red hair. Horatio took her gently and laid her on her back, looking down at her, she was beautiful. Lauren stared back at him, her green eyes wild with desire. Horatio gave in to temptation, despite the knowledge that he was going to be running late. He bent to kiss her more aggressively as she placed her hands on his back. She lightly ran her fingers up and down , eliciting shivers from him. Closing her eyes , she saw an image of a man with dark hair. His deep brown eyes radiated love and warmth and drew her. Something was familiar to her. Opening her eyes , she stopped tracing his back and tried to get from under him. Horatio lifted up and watched her as she got up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He walked to the door and knocked on it lightly.

" Lauren, what's wrong?"

" Nothing, Horatio. I-I 'm sorry. It's just that it was all kind of familiar to me. I feel like I used to do that to ..."

" Speed?" Horatio asked softly. He knew that he would have to deal with her memories, but it was the price to pay to love her.

" Yes. I can't remember much , but I saw him when I closed my eyes, I saw him," Lauren said as she opened the door. " I'm sorry Horatio."

" Sorry? For what?"Horatio replied.

" For remembering."

" No, don't be sorry that you remembered. It's okay. It will happen. What matters is that you are happy with the choice that you made," Horatio said pulling her into an embrace.

"I am, Horatio. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you," Lauren said softly as she looked into his eyes. Their softness beckoned her and she advanced on the kiss. As the kiss lingered on her lips even as Horatio was getting ready for work, she felt the uneasiness creep into her soul. She didn't want to lose Horatio; not to her memories.

S/C

The music blocked him off from the rest of the world as he worked in the lab. He had made it a habit back in Miami to hunker down in his lab and blast his music through the portable head phones while he worked. It kept him focused. Now more than ever, he craved that focus. His life had been turned upside down and his only refuge was the evidence and his music. Those were the only things that he trusted.

As he continued to work he saw the door to the lab open and watched as Aiden walked over to him. He sighed deeply and took off the head phones; he didn't want to be rude to her.

" Aiden, what can I do for you?" Speed asked as he put down his tools.

" I just wanted to ask you out for drinks. Nothing more."

"Aiden, we've been..."

" Yeah, I know, but Tim , it's time for you to move on. You're divorced now. She's not here with you," Aiden replied as she looked at him, her sleepy eyes gazing at him sultrily.

" I've told you, Aiden that I'm not interested in a relationship right now. The only woman in my life is my daughter," Speed stated simply as he returned her gaze. He had to admit that Aiden was beautiful, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He still carried Calleigh in his heart.

" I don't need a relationship, Tim. I just wanted to get to know you better. I'm not talking about sex or anything. Just drinks."

Speed shook his head lightly, " I- don't think that it is a good idea..."

"Hey, Tim, you got a letter here," Danny said as he entered the room. He handed him the letter and sat down.

" Just make yourself comfortable, don't mind me, I'm just working," Speed replied sarcastically. He opened the letter and then he dropped his head. He held in his hands the divorce decree.

" What's up, Tim?" Danny asked, seeing his demeanor change.

" It's done. I 'm officially single again," Speed returned adroitly. He glanced at Aiden then back down to the paper.

" Look, Tim, I'm sorry..." Aiden said with sincerity.

" Nothing to be sorry about, Aiden. She's moved on, I guess it's my turn. I think I will take you up on that drink," Speed said as he folded the paper and replaced it back into the envelope. " Is seven o'clock okay for you?"

Aiden's face lit up as she replied, " Sure. That's fine. Seven o'clock it is. Let me give you my address and number."

Speed took the paper in his hands and let a small smile escape. He was about to start living his life again.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

By Your Side

chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to borrow some Etta James for this one...

_Seven Years later..._

The faint sounds of the swelling music stirred her, and she lifted her head slightly recognizing the song from her past._ " At last, my love has come along..."_ Realizing that the radio wasn't on, she sat up quickly and looked around. As her eyes wandered across the bedroom she thought,_ " This isn't my house." _She pulled the covers away from her and swung her legs over the bed. On the night stand there was a picture. She was about to pick it up when she heard the faint pit- patter of little feet as they scurried down the hall. Then she heard his voice.

" Hey ladies, no running in the house, ok?"

Her eyes went wide with shock as she recognized it. She then heard the two little voices return,

" Okay daddy."

In a instant, she saw two heads poking out from the doorway into the room. They were identical in every way, from the long strawberry blond hair to the light green eyes that shined like jewels. She heard them giggle as they entered the room and headed straight for her.

" Mommy! Mommy! You're up, Yay!" they said in unison. They bombarded her with kisses and started to jump on the bed playfully. She heard his voice again as he walked out of the bathroom.

" Girls, didn't mommy tell you not to... Good morning beautiful," Horatio said as he crossed the room. His smile was radiant as he bent to kiss her on the cheek. Pulling away, he saw the uneasiness that invaded her face. " Lauren, are you ok?"

" I-I don't know," she stammered. " I heard music. This may seem kinda strange, Horatio, but what am I doing here? Where's Tim? And why are you calling me by my sister's name?"

Instantly, Horatio knew what had happened. She had regained her memory. Calliegh Speedle had returned. His smile dropped and he sat down next to her. He promised himself that if the moment arose , he would tell her the truth. Sitting in front of her , his will seeped out of him. This was the moment he was dreading.

S/C

Alexx turned around as she heard the doors to the morgue swish open. Without looking up she said, " I don't have anything for you yet, Horatio. Give me a couple of hours..."

" Alexx, I have to talk to you," Calleigh said frantically. After Horatio had explained what had happened, Calleigh fled the house and headed straight for the one place she could get some answers. Alexx turned to see Calleigh with deep regret in her eyes.

" Lauren, what do you want?" Alexx asked curtly ,going back to her work.. She hadn't forgiven Horatio or Lauren for what they did to Tim.

" I need some answers, Alexx. Please."

Alexx stopped working and exhaled harshly. She was actually a time bomb waiting to explode.

" What kind of answers do you want? Like why you didn't give Tim a chance or why you married Horatio , or maybe you want to know why you treated your daughter like trash. Which one is it?"

" Al- Alexx I..." Calleigh said as tears invaded her speech.

" That man worshiped the ground you walked on, _Lauren._ And you just toss him away like it was nothing." Alexx replied barely able to contain herself.

" Alexx, I'm so sorry. But I remember. I remember everything before the accident..." Calleigh said as the sobs took over.

" Calleigh?" Alexx asked softly as she walked over to her. Looking into her eyes she saw the familiar sparkle that Calleigh had. She hugged her tightly and asked, " How did you get it back?"

" I don't know. I literally woke up. I heard our song and the funny thing was the radio wasn't on. But I heard it loud and clear. Then I saw him as I was walking down the aisle at our wedding, him next to me as I gave birth to my precious daughter... Alexx, I've made a mess out of this. Can you imagine what I felt like when Horatio told me about being married and seeing those two beautiful daughters of ours..."

" No honey I can't imagine it. What did you do?" Alexx asked.

" I told Horatio that I had to find Tim and Sascha. I told him that I did love him, once, but Tim and Sascha were my life. He was devastated, but I could tell that he had made peace with himself a long time ago. It was as if he was expecting this to happen." Calleigh said as she wiped the tears from her face.

" What are you going to do?"

" I'm going to get my husband and my daughter back." Calleigh replied matter of fact.

" Calleigh, what about Lizzy and Livvy? You can't just up and leave them , they're your daughter's just as much as they are Horatio's."

" Horatio told me to go find them. He said he would take care of the girls. I'm not going to abandon them like I did Sascha. I just want to find Tim, I want - I need to talk to him."

Alexx resigned herself to tell her where they were, knowing that this was going to rip his life apart.

" They are in New York City. Tim got a job at the CSI lab at the police department right after he quit here. Calliegh, they have put their lives back together..."

" Alexx, I know , but I have to try. I at least have to tell him how sorry I am."

" You think he's going to want to hear that ? " Alexx asked as she reached for the phone. She dialed a number.

" Are you calling him?"

" No, I'm calling in a favor. I'm going with you. Lord knows you're going to need all the backup you can get." Alexx said as she began talking .

Calleigh waited almost impatiently as Alexx made the arrangements to have another ME finish the post then took off her smock. She then followed Alexx to the parking garage and got into her car, trying to think of a way to reach Tim and praying that he would forgive her.

S/C

" Dad, I'm thirteen not five. Why can't I wear this?" Sascha Speedle said as she gestured to the 'mature' outfit that she had on. She was going out with some friends to the movies and she wanted to look stylish. It had took her sometime to get used to her life in New York , but she finally opened up. Now here he was about to torpedo her chances with hooking up with the hottest guy in school.

" Because, you _are _thirteen, sweetie. Now go change or you can spend the rest of the night with me and Sam." Speed said as he walked out of the kitchen. Sascha followed him as he sat down in the living room.

" Ewww. No thanks, dad. I'm not into old folks makin' out. I'll go change." Sascha said as she turned and bounded up the stairs.

" What did she mean by 'old folks'? " Sam asked as she came out of the kitchen with a drink in her hand. " Thirty nine isn't old!"

" It is to a teenager. But if it makes you feel better, I think you are the hottest elderly chick out there," Speed replied as he tried to dodge the pillow that Sam had grabbed. He ducked under the pillow as it passed and he grabbed Sam by the waist, making her spill the drink all over her shirt.

" Tim! You see what you made me do? Now I have to go change."

" Maybe that was my intentions, Samantha," Speed said as he pulled her closer to get a kiss. He gazed at her for a moment and remembered how they met.

_Flashback_

_He walked to the interrogation room with a file in his hand and butterflies in his stomach. He had worked with the Feds before , but this was a high profile case. A very prominent politician had been missing and the Feds requested Speed to find all the trace evidence that he could. The politician was found and they had the suspect in custody._

_When he entered the room, he saw Aiden and another woman as they stood at opposite sides of the room. A few years back , he had gone out with Aiden but nothing came out of it. Aiden was gracious about it, but he knew that she harbored some feelings for him. She gave him a slight smile and then looked at the blond haired woman on the other side of the room._

_" Hi, I'm Tim . I worked the trace evidence on this case," Tim said as he extended his hand._

_She took it and smiled lightly, " I'm Sam. So you worked the evidence? Good job. You do excellent work."_

_Speed continued to hold on to her hand as he looked into her blue eyes. Something had captivated him._

_" Umm Tim, I'm going to need that hand back," Sam had said flashing a brilliant smile._

_" Oh, I'm sorry. Here's the file that you requested." Speed replied feeling his face heat up. He then exited the room looking back at her._

_After the interrogation that resulted in a confession, Speed saw as Sam had walked out the door, heading for the exit. He gathered himself and walked up to her._

_" Sam?"_

_" Yes, Tim." Sam asked as she stopped and turned to face him._

_" I was thinking, you want to go out for drinks sometime?" Speed asked hesitantly. He couldn't remember the last time he had asked some one out._

_" I'd love to . Let me give you my number..."_

_Present_

" What was that for?" Sam asked as he pulled away from the kiss. She wasn't complaining. Tim was the best kisser she had ever met.

" I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. You brought us through a rough spot, Sam. I didn't know if I could love again after Cal-..." Speed said as he dropped his head. He still thought about her, but he had made his mind up long ago that he wasn't going to stop living.

" It's ok, Tim. I know you loved her. She will probably be in your heart forever, but she's moved on from that and you have too." Sam said as she cupped his face in her hands. " No matter what, I am here for you, Tim. I love you too." Speed then took her again in a more passionate kiss.

" Dad! Couldn't you two wait until I left? God , at least go up to your room," Sascha said as she walked in on them.

Sam smiled at Speed as he sighed and held his head back. She then got up and walked to Sascha.

" We are sorry that you had to see 'old folks' making out. I hope that it didn't ruin your evening," Sam said as she straightened Sascha's shirt out. Sascha smiled at Sam then looked at the huge stain on her shirt.

" What happened to you? Did dad tackle you again? I swear you two act younger than me."

" Honey , that's what you do when you're in love," Speed called out to her. Sascha came to sit next to him. He noticed that she had changed. " Now that is better. You are free to go out now. Remember , when Karis comes to pick you up, don't talk to strangers and don't try to go bar hopping."

" Dad, you are a CSI and ,hopefully my soon to be step mother , is a FBI agent. I'm not stupid."

" Smart girl." Sam said blushing at her remark. " Tim, I'm going to get one of your shirts to change into."

" Okay, babe!" Speed called out to her as she ascended the staircase. He then looked at his daughter who had a sly look on face. " Sash, you weren't supposed to say anything."

" I know dad, but when are you gonna do it? It's been almost three years now." Sascha said smiling. She had liked Sam from the beginning and she loved how she made her father feel.

" I'll do it. Don't worry about it. But keep your mouth..." Speed said as he was cut off by the doorbell.

" I'll get it!" Sascha said as she jumped up off of the couch. She flew to the door just as Sam was coming down the stairs in one of her father's shirt. " It looks good on you, Sam." Sacha said as she winked. Sam started to walk back into the living room.

Sascha opened the door and let out a giddy scream, " Alexx? What are you doing here?"

Hearing that name, Speed got up from the couch and walked quickly to the door. It had been too long since the last time she had been to New York. He saw as Alexx hugged Sascha and kissed her on the cheek. Speed approached her with his arms open and a wide smile on his face and embraced her.

" I need a reason to come visit?" Alexx asked as she pulled back from the hug. " How are you doing? Hi Sam."

" We are fine. I'm surprised Horatio let you off. What's going on?" Speed asked noticing the apprehension Alexx had.

" I pulled some strings. When it's important , I make time. Like when is the last time you called me, Timmy."

" Sorry about that. I just got tied up at work and..." Speed said as he saw her move into the door way.

Sascha followed her father's eyes to the woman who now stood in the door way behind Alexx. As she moved forward, she remembered who she was.

" Tim,..."

" Lauren?" Speed said as tears welled up in his eyes. He hadn't seen her in seven years.

" No, Tim. It's me, Calleigh. I remember everything."

Sascha let out a cry and raced up the stairs as Speed let his tears drop, still staring at Calleigh. Sam noticed this and moved silently to go after her. No words were spoken as they continued to look at each other. The silence spoke for itself.

TBC...

A/N: I read the reviews and I thought, boy they really don't want Aiden and Tim to get together. So I changed it. Thanks randomwriting for the suggestion:)


	4. Chapter 4

By Your Side

chapter 4

" Where are my manners? Calleigh, Alexx, come in," Speed asked as he shook out of his wonderment. When they both stepped forward, he closed the door then glanced up the stairs. He could hear Sascha crying from her bedroom. " Have a seat. I'm going to check on Sascha, ok?"

Calleigh shot him a concerned look and said, " You want me to come up with you?"

" I don't think that is a good idea, Calleigh. Let me go talk to her," Speed said as he turned to walk up the stairs, leaving the two women in the living room.

As he got up stairs, he noticed Sascha's door was closed. Knocking softly on it , he asked, "Is it ok that I come in?"

Silence returned to him and he raised his knuckle to knock again when the door opened and he stood face to face with Sam. She had a look of sadness in her eyes that Speed couldn't bear.

" Are you ok?" Speed asked quietly.

" I'm fine, Tim. But Sascha... I think you need to talk to her," Sam said as she opened the door wider. Tim stepped into his daughter's room and instantly he was taken back to those days when he had come up to talk to her about her mother. Many days, he sat at the edge of her bed consoling her and assuring her that things would turn out fine. He looked at her as she at on her bed with her knees in her chest and her head down, and he saw the six year old that missed her mother. He walked over to her and knelt down on his haunches so that he could be eye to eye with her. He gently put a hand on top of her head as he heard her sobs.

" Sascha, honey, it's daddy. You want to talk about it?" Speed asked. Sascha lifted her head and looked into her father's warm brown eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to talk about how she felt all those years that her mother had not called her or sent a letter. She didn't want to talk about the anger that she had deep inside of her for what her mother did. All she wanted to do was be alone.

Tim wiped the tears that streaked down her face and pulled her into an embrace. He felt as her sobs took over her body and shook it violently. He held her tighter trying desperately to take the pain from her. After a moment, she stopped crying and pulled away from him. Her eyes were red and swollen. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand as she began to speak.

" I don' t want to talk to her. I have nothing to say to her, daddy."

" Sascha, that's not fair. You haven't given her a chance..."

" Did she give us a chance , daddy? Did she try? NO! She up and married Horatio as soon as the divorce was finalized. She didn't even think twice about us. You want to talk about fair? How fair was that?" Sascha said as her temper flared.

" Honey, I'm just saying..."

"Please don't tell me that you are buying this, daddy. She left you to be with him. Seven years of marriage meant nothing to her. We meant nothing to her. She put us through hell and now that she shows up on our door..."

" Sash,..."

" You're ready to take her back... You're an idiot, dad." Sascha continued as her rage reached a deafening height.

" Now wait a minute, Sash..." Speed said as he felt his temper rise as well. Sam moved closer to him and put a hand on his arm. She knew how bad it got when Tim got mad.

" No, daddy, I am not going to wait a minute. If you want to take that tramp back then you can do it without me here," Sascha said as she got up. She moved quickly grabbing her bag and her jacket. " I'm not going to stay here and watch you get punked out by her." Sascha pulled her door open and raced down the stairs.

" Sascha Marie Speedle, you better not step out that door," Speed called from the top of the staircase. He then heard as she opened the door then slammed it shut. Speed close his eyes and ran his hands through his head. He then kicked the wall , leaving an imprint. Sam walked behind him and touched his shoulder lightly.

" Tim, maybe I should go and find her. Besides , I think I need to leave you two alone," Sam said softly. Her voice betrayed her sincerity.

Speed turned to face her, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. He held her tightly to him and kissed her . Pulling back he then saw as she had tears in her eyes.

" I love you, Sam. This changes nothing." Speed said as he caressed her cheek. He wanted her to see that he meant what he had said. Sam dropped her head and nodded.

" No, Tim, this changes everything. I'll call you if I find her. She can stay at my place tonight."

" Thanks, Sam." Speed said simply. He watched her as she descended the stair case and he cursed silently to himself. She was right , this changed everything.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

By Your Side

Chapter 5

A/N: I have to take this time out to give all of you props for the good reviews that you give me. Seriously, they mean a lot to me and I-it's inspirational really sniffs. Thanks a bunch guys! Now on with the show...

Speed walked into the living room , unable to look at Calleigh. His emotions were running high and he didn't know if he could handle looking into her sparkling green eyes. The silence in the room was deafening as he sat next to Alexx. He tried to compose himself, running his hands through his hair; he had no idea where to start. Seven years had passed without so much as a whisper from her , and now she shows up at his door step. Alexx glanced nervously from Speed to Calleigh and attempted to break the tension.

"Is Sascha going to be alright?" Alexx said , putting a pensive hand on his knee.

"I don't know, Alexx. Sam's gone to look for her. I couldn't blame her though, she's been without a mother for seven years. How would you feel if one night , your mother just shows up with her arms open?" Speed said as her finally looked to Calleigh. A touch of anger swelled in him as he thought about what Sam had said to him. He had worked hard to get to where he was with her, and now in a matter of minutes , it had been shattered. " What did you think she would do Cal? Did you think she would run to you with open arms?"

" I - I just wanted to say I was sorry. I couldn't help the situation, Tim." Calleigh replied as she felt the tears in the corners of her eyes.

" You could've tried a little harder. At the first sign of trouble, you ran off with Horatio. I knew that you had a history with him , but I never thought that I would lose you to him. We were married for seven years , Calleigh. Seven years. You can't just turn away from that. Do you have any idea what is was like for me?"

" No."

" Would you like for me to tell you? It felt like you died. One day you were there and the next , you weren't. I had to deal with that, plus I had to raise Sascha. It was hard being both a mother and a father to her. But we both made it. Now , I have someone special in my life..." Speed said as the emotion took over. The thought of not having Sam in his life sickened him. " Calleigh, if you have come here to try and get us back..."

" Tim, I- I love you, both you and Sascha. I realize that I have hurt the both of you, but can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I understand if you never wanted to see me again , but I need your forgiveness."

" It's not that easy for me, Cal." Speed said as he got up from the couch. " I loved you, more than life itself, but seven years of loving someone that wasn't there, took a lot out of me. I can't revisit that. I've moved on. Go back to Horatio."

Calleigh watched him as he turned to walk out of the room , tears streaming down her face. She was seeking forgiveness and all she found was pain. Looking down at her hands she said quietly, " Alexx, I think it's time for me to go. I shouldn't have never come here."

" What did you expect Calleigh?" Alexx asked.

" I don't know. But I can see now that there is no way Tim and I will ever get back together. What I have to focus now on is building a life with Horatio and the girls. If he will still have me."

Alexx grabbed Calleigh's hand and squeezed it . She didn't like what she had done to Tim, but no one should have to bear this type of pain.

Gathering their things, Calliegh and Alexx walked to the door, opening it. Outside they found Speed sitting on the stoop. As Calleigh walked past him , she glanced at his brown eyes that held sadness and confusion. She wanted more than anything to take that away from him, but she knew that she was the cause of it. She continued to walk , slowly descending the stairs, her own sadness threatening to take over her body. She had lost the man she had adored. Getting into the awaiting taxi, she watched as Alexx talked to him then put her head down. There was no going back to him.

" Timmy, are you going to be okay," Alexx asked as Calleigh closed the taxi's door.

" I don't know Alexx. I would like to say that I will, but then I'd be lying. You know how much I loved Calleigh. I now feel that same way about Sam. I don't know what to do." he said as he glanced at Calleigh. It broke his heart to see her.

" Follow your heart, Timmy. No matter what, someone is going to get hurt. Just make sure that you can live with your decision."

" Thanks , Alexx. For everything."

" Not a problem, Tim. Call me if you need me, ok?" Alexx said as she kissed him on his cheek then gave him a hug. " Things are going to work out, Timmy."

" I'll have to hold you to that, Alexx," Speed returned flashing a small smile.

" Do that. Look Tim, I gotta go, but call me , alright?" Alexx said walking to the taxi.

" Yes mom," Tim called to her as she got in the taxi, " Have a good trip back to Miami."

As the taxi pulled off he felt as his heart had gone with it. He turned to go back into the house and heard the phone ringing. Racing to the kitchen ,he slammed the door hard .

" Hello?" Speed said as he picked up the phone. It had been a few hours since Sascha had ran out of the house.

" Tim..."

It was Sam and she didn't sound well. " Sam, honey what is it?"

" I'm going to the hospital... Tim , it's bad."

" What's bad? Sam, what's going on?"Speed asked getting very upset.

" It's Sascha, Tim... It doesn't look good... Where are we going?" Sam said as she held the phone down, speaking to the EMT.

Tim heard listened to the conversation , his apprehension growing, " Sam, where are you going? What's happened to Sascha? Sam?"

" Meet us at Columbia, Tim. And hurry..." Sam said as Tim heard the familiar sounds of monitors blarring in the back ground.

Speed hung up the phone and grabbed his keys, his mind running on fear. He had to get to the hospital.

S/C

Boarding the flight, Calleigh was lost in her thoughts. What had she hope to gain from coming here? It was obvious from her interaction with Alexx earlier in the day, that Tim had moved on, but hadn't she? Did she actually think that Tim would've waited for her? Alexx sat next to her and put her bag on the floor. Then she turned her attention to Calleigh, seeing the devastation on her face.

" What would you have done if he would've taken you back, Calleigh? What would've become of Horatio and your girls?"

" Alexx..." Calleigh started before she heard Alexx's cell phone ringing.

" Hello?" Alexx asked as she put a finger up to Calleigh.

" Alexx? It's Tim... Something's happened to Sascha."

" What? What happened?" Alexx said a little too loudly. Calleigh turned to her with wide eyes.

" I don't know, Sam's with her on the way to the hospital..." Speed said close to tears.

" It's ok, Timmy. I'm coming. I'll be there, ok?" Alexx said as she moved to get up.

" Alexx, what's going on?" Calleigh asked.

The flight attendant saw the commotion and approached them, " Ma'am , I'm sorry but you are going to have to turn off your cell phone and sit down . We are getting ready to take off."

" Tim, honey, I'm on my way," Alexx said as she flipped her phone down. She moved past Calleigh and came face to face with the attendant. " I've got to get off."

" I'm sorry , but you can't. The doors are closing."

" Have we started to taxi yet?"

" Um no ma'am..."

" Then I can still get off. Open the door." Alexx said walking in the center aisle. The attendant followed behind her frantically. Calleigh got up and followed the attendant.

" Alexx! What is going on?" Calleigh asked as her accent spilled out.

" Open this door, miss." Alexx said pointing to the door. " It's Sascha. She's been hurt. I've got to get to the hospital. What are you waiting for?" Alexx asked as she turned to the attendant again.

" I'm going with you."

" No, go back to Miami. I'll call you, ok."

" She's my daughter, Alexx. I'm coming too."

" Ma'am , I'm going to have to ask that you and her return back to your seats. Or I'll have to call the captain."

" Call him, because I am getting off of this airplane."Alexx said moving to open the hatch.

The attendant grabbed her hands and held them. Another attendant came to assist the first one. All of this action had all of the other passengers rapt with curiosity.

" Melanie, call the captain . We have some one who needs to get tossed from the plane," the first attendant called out.

The second attendant did as she was told and soon came back with the captain. He stood between the hatch and Alexx with his hands on his hips.

" What is going on here? Ma'am were are getting ready to take off. Take your seat."

" I need to get off of this plane! It's an emergency," Alexx said moving to the hatch again. The attendant held on to Alexx's hands.

" Ma'am, I am going to tell you one more time or I'll have to call the airport security to have you removed from the plane and placed in jail."

Calleigh moved forward and produced her badge, " Captain, there will be no need for all of that. We just need to get off the plane."

The captain looked at the badge then nodded to the attendant and the attendant dropped Alexx's hands. Alexx rubbed her wrists and shot her a look then moved to get off of the plane. Calleigh smiled sweetly as she passed the attendants and the captain , " Thanks. I will recommend y'all to all my friends."

Getting off of the plane, Calleigh saw as Alexx was already heading back to the terminal. Calleigh jogged, meeting her at the waiting area.

" We've got to get to Columbia." Alexx said as she dialed a number. In minutes they were in a cab heading for the hospital.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

By Your Side

Chapter 6

" Tim?" Sam said as she spotted him walking through the emergency bay. He turned sharply at the sound of his name and quickly made his way to her. As he approached, Sam saw the look of fear and despair that had taken residence on his face.

" Sam? Is she okay? Where is she? What happened?" Tim asked , his thoughts going faster than his lips would allow.

" They are still working on her. Tim, it happened so fast... I didn't have time to react." Sam replied as she allowed the tears to choke her words.

" Baby, take your time, ok?" Tim said, gathering himself. " Just tell me what happened."

" I found her four blocks away from the apartment. She was just walking down the street. I caught up to her and persuaded her to come home so that you could talk to her..."

_Flashback_

_" You know , Sascha, he's only looking out for your best interest. He wants you to be happy."Sam said as they were walking back to the apartment_ ._She notice as Sascha had started to cry._

_" I acted like a two year old. I know all he wanted was for me to give her a chance. But, Sam, she hadn't been there in seven years! I couldn't just fall into that trap. She's missed too much. Dad doesn't see it that way. All he sees is that his beloved Calleigh is back. I can't let him screw up his life anymore. He belongs with you, and I'm going to tell him as much when I get home. After I apologize for being such a jerk to him."_

_Sam smiled at Sascha and said, " Your dad has done such a great job at raising you. That is so grown up of you to realize your mistakes."_

_" Thanks, Sam..." Sascha said as the sound of squealing tires and gunshots filled the air. Sam pushed her down then got up when the shooting stopped. She looked over to Sascha who was lying on her stomach. Two dark spots glistened in the faint glow of the street lights._

_" Sascha! Sascha, honey..." Sam said as she flipped up her cell phone. She checked for a pulse and felt a weak one. " Yes, 911? This is Samantha Spade, FBI. I have a gunshot victim on 124th street. I am requesting immediate help..."_

_Present_

" It all happened so fast," Sam repeated as she finished the story. Tim took her into his arms, while trying to stave off the tears. His daughter had been shot. He felt as if his heart would stop.

" Sam, there was nothing you could've done," he said into her ear as he stroked her back. She looked up at him with tears falling in rapid succession. " I'm sorry , Tim. I know how important she is to you."

He took her in a strong embrace again and held her. The weight of the situation seemed to cripple them both, as they remained silent. He didn't notice them as they entered the emergency bay, but he heard Alexx as she cleared her throat. Tim glanced at Calleigh , who had a wounded look in her eyes. They had to have been standing there for a while to elicit such a look from her.

" Timmy , have you heard anything yet?" Alexx said as she approached them both, leaving Calleigh in the back ground.

" No." Tim replied weakly. " I just got here. Wait, weren't you on a flight back to Miami? How'd you get from LaGuardia to here so fast?"

" I move Hell and high water for you Tim ... and Sascha." Alexx said as she ran a hand through his hair.

A nurse appeared from the door way leading into the rooms in the emergency section. She didn't have a good look on her face.

" Mr. Speedle?" she asked trying to put a smile on her face. She had been at this job for many years and had seen the horrors people did to each other, but when it came to the children, her will just wasn't there any more. " The doctor will like to see you and your wife in the family room."

" I-I'm not his wife," Sam said as she made a small gesture towards Calleigh.

"But, I want her in there with me." Tim said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

" I'm sorry, Mr. Speedle, but family members only. Hospital policy." the nurse replied apologetically.

" These hospitals and their policies! I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I want her in there. She's going to be her stepmom..." Tim said . Calleigh looked down at the floor, her heart shattering.

" Mr. Speedle! I am sorry but I can't go against the policy. Now, the doctor is waiting for you in the family room. If you will follow me..."

Sam gave his arm a small squeeze and nodded him on , " Go ahead, Tim. I'll be okay."

" Sure?" Tim asked as he stepped away from her.

" Yeah. Just tell me what has happened to her, okay?" Sam said as she wiped her tears away. No matter what Tim said, she felt like there was something that she could've done.

Tim walked away from Sam, glancing behind him to see Calleigh as the tears streaked her makeup. He thought slightly about letting her go back with him, but the anger he felt inside would not allow him to form the words. As he entered the spacious family room he exhaled loudly. In here he would learn the fate of his precious daughter.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry so short... will update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

By Your Side

Chapter 7

" Mr. Speedle, please come in and take a seat," the doctor said as the door closed behind Tim. Tim looked warily at the young doctor and dropped his head. He figured that he wasn't many years over the legal drinking age. The doctor noticed the skepticism and assured him, " Mr. Speedle, I'm older than I look. What did you have me at?"

Tim smiled a little and shrugged, " No older than twenty five."

"I'm thirty -two. I graduated at the top of my class in Med school and I have been working here for almost five years," the doctor replied smirking.

"I-I'm sorry, doc, I didn't mean to offend..."

" No, no don't worry about it, Mr. Speedle. I get it all the time. Now take a seat so we can talk about Sascha." the doctor said as he gestured to the chair. Tim looked at the chair with apprehension.

" I 'd rather stand, doctor..." Tim started as he shifted his weight uneasily. For a slight moment, he had forgotten why he was really here.

" West. Riley West. And I prefer that we sit, Mr. Speedle."

Tim sat down slowly , allowing his adrenaline to subside a little. He didn't want to stop and think about what the good doctor had to say to him, but he had to know.

" Dr. West, what's going on with my daughter?" Tim asked as he stared at the floor.

" Mr. Speedle,..."

" Tim."

"Tim, Sascha was shot in the back twice and she needed emergency surgery. One bullet traveled through her back and nicked her lung, causing the blood to flood it. That bullet then hit her fourth rib and splintered. The second bullet..." West started but then glanced at the floor.

Tim noticed his hesitation and felt a tremendous fear rise up. He had listened as the doctor had explained plainly what the first bullet had done with a bated breath.

" What is it, Dr. West? What about the second bullet?"Tim said as the tears threatened to choke his words.

" Tim, there was severe swelling ..."

" Doc, just come out with it. What has happened?" Tim replied as the tears now dropped from his brown eyes.

" The bullet is lodged in the spinal column. We were unable to get it out due to the swelling."

" Can't you get it out when it goes down?" he asked , his voice cracking. This was his worst nightmare.

" No, Tim. She's lapsed into a coma. The neurosurgeon doesn't want to attempt retrieval while she is unconscience. When she wakes, hopefully the swelling will go down."

" What's her prognosis? When she wakes up. Will she be able to walk?" he asked feeling his stomach tightening into knots.

" First, Tim, she has to wake up. The first twenty four hours are crucial and hopefully she will. But some comas have been known to last anywhere from two weeks to a month...

" To years," Tim stated bluntly. He knew the statistics. He held his stomach feeling the urge to get up, but instead he forced the nausea down.

" Yes to years. It's important that we have a positive outlook on this." Dr. West stated as he closed the file. " Sascha could wake up in the morning and be just fine."

" Or she could be paralyzed for the rest of her life, right doc?"

" Yes it is a possibility, Tim. We may never be able to get the bullet. Nobody knows at this point. It's the waiting game. What matters is that you be there when she comes out of this."

" And I plan on it, believe me. She's all I have had for so long, doc. I don' t know what I would do..."

" Let's not think about it, Tim. Let's think about the now. I can take you up to ICU. Just let me drop off this paper work." Dr. West said as he clapped Tim on the shoulder.

" Dr. West?" Tim said absently.

" Yes?"

" Thanks. For everything."

" No problem. I'm going to be Sascha's attending doctor, so I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you. I'll meet you at the elevators just outside the emergency rooms. There will only be one visitor allowed in her room tonight, but tomorrow we are going to limit it to two per hour. Okay?"

" Yes. Thanks , doc." Tim said as he pulled the door open. Instantly his eyes searched for the nearest bathroom. When he got there, he emptied the contents of his stomach and then sat on the floor of the stall and wept bitter tears for his precious daughter. Gathering himself up off of the floor he wiped his face with the heel of his hand and walked out of the bathroom. He now had to tell them what had happened to the love of his life.

* * *

In the waiting room, Sam glanced over to Calleigh who was sitting quietly by herself in the corner. Alexx was on her cell phone near the door explaining to her supervisor what had happened. Sam took the moment to walk over to Calleigh and sit next to her. In all of her years with Tim, all she heard about Calleigh was how much in love he used to be with her, and she could see why. Calleigh was beautiful in every sense of the word , her long blond hair fell straight down her back and accented her lithe figure. It gave pause to Sam to think about his relationship with her and for a split second , she found herself to be jealous. Had Tim been comparing her to Calleigh? Shaking the thought from her mind , she was reminded of why they were in the emergency room and she felt the jealousy slip away. She had nothing to envy, Calleigh had been the one who abandoned them in the first place.

Clearing her throat, Sam turned to speak with her. " Calleigh? I'm Samantha Spade. I don't know if we've been formally introduced."

" No we haven't, but I can tell that you have been with Tim for a while. How long?" Calleigh asked as she faced her. Her green eyes glittered with tears.

" Four years," Sam returned with a broad smile on her face. " It's been divine. He's so good to me, and for me."

" Yeah, Tim is the best. You will never find another like him. If I were you, I'd keep him under lock and key," Calleigh said with no humor in her voice. She then turned to stare at the floor again. She could barely stand sitting next to the woman who had Tim's heart now.

Sam felt the tension as it escalated. _Did she just warn me?_, she thought. Shifting herself in the seat she said, " Why didn't you call?" She really wanted to know why she chose to let the best things in her life go.

" I don't think I have to explain myself to you. It's complicated." Calleigh retorted.

" I just wanted to know why you didn't try. Tim loved you more than his own life. You could've called..."

" Who are you to judge? You don't know me ! You don't know what I have been through!" Calleigh exclaimed loudly. Alexx looked up to see Sam sitting next to Calleigh and sighed.

" Look, Glen let me call you back. I know what I said... Well take it up with the brass... I don't care, I have enough time saved up to take a year off!" Alexx said as she kept her eyes on the two of them. " I'll call you,"she returned as she flipped the phone down, " Jack ass."

She then walked to the chair and stood behind them.

" I'm not judging you, just stating truths! You should've called at least!" Sam said.

" You don't know anything, only what Tim has told you. Why don't you go find some other family to bust up?" Calleigh as her southern accent took a deadly tone. Sam stood up followed by Calleigh.

" Hey, hey ladies," Alexx said slipping in between them, " let's not forget why we are here. Try and act civilized."

" That would be a good idea," Tim said as he eyed the both of them. He cringed at the sight. His daughter was up in ICU and they were down here in a girl fight. " Maybe you two could take it outside and really have a brawl."

Sam saw the hurt and despair in the eyes that used to hold such warmness. She knew that it wasn't good and instantly she was ashamed of herself.

" I-I'm sorry, Tim." Sam said apologetically. She then held her head down.

" She's in a coma," Tim said back to them. " There's a bullet stuck in her spinal column, and the doctor doesn't know if she will walk again."

The words hung in the air as they all took in the news. Sam put a hand up to her mouth to stop a wail that was threatening to break through and felt the tears as they dropped . She walked over to Tim and took him in a deep embrace. As Sam held him, he let out a loud cry and almost sent the both of them to the floor. He then looked at her, the sadness that she bore as well. He just wanted to close his eyes and wish all of this gone.

" They don't know..." he started.

Calleigh walked over to him, herself crying , and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tim snatched away from her and then turned to her with viciousness in his eyes.

" Don't touch me. It's because of you that Sascha's lying up there. If you hadn't come, she'd be at the movies right now. Why, Calleigh? Why did you have to come?"

" Tim..."

" I want you to leave, Calleigh. Now." Tim said as he wiped his eyes.

" She's my daughter too..."

" Yes, she is. But was she yours when she had the chicken pox, or when she had tonsilitis or when she broke her arm at school? Was she yours when she cried herself to sleep the first two years she was here? You didn't even try, Calleigh. No calls , no letters, nothing! Why try now? You think you're going to get back with me?"

" Tim, I- I wanted to apologize..."

" Done. Now leave."Tim said simply.

" Tim...

" I said leave!"his anger was boiling to the top.

" I'm so sorry Tim..."

" What is it that you don't understand, Calleigh? LEAVE!"Tim said as he lost his composure. Sam held him by his arms , recognizing his deadly anger.

Calleigh looked at him horrified and turned to walk out. Alexx looked at Tim with understanding in her heart and she then went to see about Calleigh. Outside the emergency room, she found her as she was getting into a cab. Alexx sighed then returned to the family room only to find that they had left. She walked down the corridor and spotted them as they turned the corner. Picking up her pace, she made it to the elevator just before the doors closed. She saw as Tim held a hand out to stop the doors from closing. Settling in for the ride up to ICU, Alexx looked at Tim as Sam held him by the waist. This was the worst she had seen him in all the years that she knew him.

" She's gone, Tim." Alexx said softly.

" Good. Maybe she went back to Horatio," he said tiredly. He didn't want to think about Calleigh. Right now , he wanted to see his daughter.

The doors opened to a nurses desk that took up the front hall. Stepping out, Tim could see the patient's rooms through the glass door that stood between them and the remainder of the corridor. To the right was restrooms, the left the family waiting rooms. Tim walked up to the nurse's station and said, " Sascha Speedle , please."

" Mr. Speedle I presume?" the nurse asked as she looked at the flow chart.

" Yes."

" She's in room 413. The rest of your party can wait in the family rooms. I'm Debbie, the head nurse for the D shift rotation. I'll be on duty until seven o'clock. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to let me know," she said as she tried to instill some comfort. The look on his face broke her heart.

" Thanks, Debbie. This is Samantha Spade and Alexx Woods. They are very close to Sascha," Tim said as he introduced them.

" I'm Sascha's god mother," Alexx added.

" And I am her soon to be step mom," Sam said as she held Tim's hand.

" Nice to meet you all. Mr. Speedle,..."

"Tim."

" Tim," the nurse repeated with a smile on her face, " I have a son named Tim. But what I was going to say was that Sascha has a lot of things going on and I just wanted to warn you before you went in."

"Is it that bad, Debbie?"Tim asked feeling the need to sit down.

" It's not that bad , but it could be overwhelming ,especially for a parent to see their child in this state. I just wanted to let you know what is going on."

" Okay."

" First, she's on a respirator to help her to breathe, so I ask that no cell phones be brought into the room.. Then she's got an IV which is keeping her hydrated and the doctor ordered something to keep her blood flowing. She is also hooked up to an EKG to monitor her heart rhythms. And her pulse is being monitored as well. It may look like she's a stereo player, but all of these things are keeping her with us. As you know she's in a coma, but feel free to speak to her. All some patients have to do is hear it and it becomes so. Now, if you're ready , Tim?"

Tim nodded and started to follow Debbie to Sascha's room. He looked back at Sam and Alexx and waved slightly, leaving them with their tears.

The nurse opened the door to the room and stepped inside, allowing Tim to walk in behind her. The room was lit only by a lamp that was positioned over the bed and it cast an eerie glow as the only noise that was heard was the quiet swishing of the respirator as it pumped oxygen into her body. Debbie pulled a chair next to the bed then quietly left Tim to be with her.

As he walked over to her, his eyes stung with fresh tears that had sprung. She lay on the bed with her eyes closed and a tube running from her mouth. Her dark hair served as a halo as it had been spread out behind her. It was curly from the perspiration that had formed on her forehead, matting her bangs. He watched as her chest fell in rhythmic time with the machine. He then sat down next to her, moments from the past flooding his memory...

_" Daddy ,I ma big girl_ _. I did it all by myself..."_

_" I wanna ride again daddy, please..."_

_" Daddy ,look at me I'm riding my bicycle..."_

_"Will mommy ever come back , Daddy?..."_

_" Dad can I go out with Amanda and Karis?..."_

He took her hand in his and felt the coolness of her skin. With his other hand, he gently moved a stray hair from her face.

" Sash, I'm here honey. It's daddy. I want you to get better baby. I -I can't lose you. You are my little girl," he said as he let the tears flow freely. " Don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here , by your side, until you get better. You hear me, Sash?"

He squeezed her hand with hopes of feeling her reply, but nothing came. He laid his head down on her hand and wept again as the room remained deathly quiet. He wasn't going anywhere.

TBC...

A/N: Okay , I cribbed a name from Speedmonkey (Leaving You for Him). I must give props for the awesome name. And also it is a must that I apologize for tremendously screwing up the medical jargon. Hope you like :).

A/N #2 : I also cribbed a line from Hard Time. See if you can find it :) !


	8. Chapter 8

By Your Side

Chapter 8

_One year later..._

" Good morning, Tim," Debbie greeted as she was preparing to leave. " Did you have a good night last night?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders , " Same as always, Debbie. How's she doing this morning?"

" Same as always, Tim. No change. What's all this for?" Debbie asked as she pointed to a box filled with party things.

" It's her birthday, she's fourteen today," Tim replied softly. She had been in the coma for a year and it seemed like nothing had changed. For the first few days, Tim refused to leave her side , hoping that she would come out of it. But as days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, he decided that he would go back to work. He would work his shift then spend the night at her side. Then he would wake up and do it allover again. Lately, he had been venturing home after spending a couple of hours with her, hoping that he could get some sleep, but it was futile .This had taken a toll on him, he took less care of himself, and his relationship with Sam had stalled out for the moment. They talked on a regular basis, and even went out. But he couldn't give himself to any one but Sascha right now.

" I was hoping that she would wake up and see it."

" That's right Tim, keep the faith. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I got to take Tim to the doctor this morning. Save me some cake?" Debbie asked before letting him in.

" Sure. I'm going to leave it with Marsha, but don't get mad at me if it's not there tonight," Tim said as he gave her a slight smile.

Debbie pushed the buzzer and let him in. He waved to her as he walked to Sascha's room.

Opening the door, he saw Sascha as he had left her the night before. She still had the tube running from her mouth and the EKG and pulse monitors were still in place. The only thing that had changed was the number of intravenous fluids that were being pumped into her; instead of two bags , one now hung beside her. He sat the box down and moved to sit next to her. He took her hand into his and squeezed it.

" Mornin' Sash. How are you doing? I brought you some things for your birthday. Happy birthday by the way," Tim said as he smiled through the tears that were now present in his eyes. In seconds he had began to cry all out. " C'mon, Sash. I need you to come back. You've been gone for too long."

He reached up to smooth her hair as he sighed out loud. He then returned his hand to her arm and began to talk again.

" I talked to Sam last night. She says that when you wake up, maybe she can take you out shopping. I know you're going to be kinda ticked off that we are not married yet, but I couldn't move forward without you."

He sat back and gazed at her peaceful features that remained still, wondering when she would wake. After a moment, he got up and started about his daily routine which would be to water the plants that she received from the nursing staff, open the shades and then worked her leg muscles. He took his time as he first pushed her leg in and out to make sure that her muscles wouldn't atrophy. As he continued with the next leg , he thought about all the times he ran with her in Central Park. Those memories felt like a lifetime ago.

The phone rang , jarring him out of his daydream. He stopped what he was doing then reached over to the phone.

" Hello?"

"Tim, it's me..."

" Calleigh? What can I do for you?" Tim said gently. Time had calmed his ire towards her.

" I just wanted to call and see if there's any change. It's her birthday today." Calleigh said quietly. In the background he could hear the high pitch shrill of the twins playing. " Lizzy don't do that to her. Tim?"

" I'm here, Cal. There's no change, but some good news. They took her of the anticoagulant . They must feel like she's doing better."Tim said with optimism in his voice. " How are the twins doing?"

" Oh they're okay. I swear I think I lost my mind on their birthday. The both of them runnin' allover the place," Calleigh intoned in her thick southern accent. " Horatio thinks that I give them pure glucose when he's at work."

" How is he doing?" Tim asked, a twinge of pain resurfacing. In the year he had spent in this room with Sascha , he was forced to confront the anger that he had kept pent up. Even though he had squared with the situation a long time ago, he still felt Horatio's betrayal.

" Oh, he's fine. Working hard as always. How are you holding up?"Calleigh asked.

Tim took a moment before he answered the question. How was he doing? He wasn't sleeping, he hadn't eaten well in months , and he had no desire to socialize. His life had again been turned upside down. And again the cause was the woman on the other end of the phone. "I just want her to wake up , Calleigh."

" She will Tim. Just give her time." Calleigh replied with sincerity in her voice. She had called often in the year since the shooting, and every time she had told him to give it time. It broke her heart to hear the sadness in Tim's voice and she could imagine that he had disregarded himself in his vigil for Sascha. " Have you done anything good for yourself since last year?"

" How can I think about enjoying myself when my little girl is lying unconscious in this bed? What kind of father would I be?" Tim asked as he glanced at Sascha. He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. " When she wakes up, that will be reward enough."

Calleigh knew when to back off and she sensed that she shouldn't go on further, but she was concerned. They might not be together, but she still loved him. She sighed audibly on the other end of the phone and Tim rolled his eyes.

" Cal, I'm going to be fine. Really."

" I just don't want you to lose out on life. You can't waste your life hoping for a miracle. What happens if she doesn't wake up?" Calleigh asked. She closed her eyes , knowing that she spoke before she thought.

" Calleigh, I'm getting off the phone now, because I am not going to get into it with you today. Not today." Tim replied trying to keep his temper down.

" Tim, I-..."

" Bye , Calleigh," he stated as he hung up the phone. He then went back to working with Sascha. The mere thought of her not coming out of this was too much to bear.

* * *

The afternoon passed slowly and Tim had sat in the chair and dozed off. It came as a surprise when the nurse gently shoved him, causing him to open his eyes. He groggily wipe them trying to focus on her.

" Tim, I didn't want to wake you, but I thought that you should see this," the nurse said as she gestured to the bed.

Tim stood up to see Sascha and tears immediately dropped from his eyes. Sascha was awake.

" When did she wake up?" Tim asked as he moved to her. Sascha looked at him and tried to smile. Tim took her hand in his and smiled back at her.

" I came in here to check up on her and she was just looking up at the ceiling. I called the doctor and he said he will be here in a minute." the nurse said as she smiled at the both of them. If any body deserved to be happy , it was the Speedles. " I'll let you two get reacquainted."

Tim nodded at the nurse and then returned his attention to Sascha. He was bursting at the seams with joy and he could barely contain himself. He saw as she picked up her hand to take the tube out of her mouth and he put his hand over it.

" Gotta wait til the doctor says it's okay," he said gently. Sascha smiled and let her hand drop down to her side. Tears were noticeable in her brown eyes and Tim reached over to wipe the tears, " There's no need for you to cry Sascha. Everything is ok."

Moments later, Dr. West opened the door and peeked in, " So I hear some one's awake now." He walked in and stood next to Tim with a big smile on his face. " Sascha, I'm Dr. West. We have been waiting to see those beautiful brown eyes for a long time. I'm going to get the nurse to take out the tube so you can talk. At first , your throat is going to hurt, but don't worry it won't last. Okay?"

Sascha nodded her head and smiled. The nurse moved in and worked quickly. She then gave Sascha a swallow of water.

" Daddy," Sascha said raspily.

" Oh, Sash," Tim said as a fresh round of tears started up. Her voice was like beautiful music to his ears.

" What happened?" she asked as she put a hand up to her throat.

" What do you remember?" Dr. West asked.

" I was walking down the street, I had just had a fight with dad. Sam came to get me and talked me into going back. From there it gets foggy."

" You were shot in the back. We had to do surgery to remove the one of the bullets. The other bullet is still lodged in your spine..."

" Lodged in my spine? What are you talking about? I can..." Sascha said as she tried to move her legs. " Daddy, I can't feel my legs!"

Tim put a comforting hand on her shoulder and spoke softly, " They had to wait until you woke up, Sash. Now they are going to see if they can get the bullet out. Then we will have to see where it goes from there."

" Daddy, I can't walk! What am I going to do..." Sascha replied as the tears cut her off.

" Sascha, it's important that you don't get yourself upset. We are going to try to get it out. Mean while I want both you and your father to think about rehabilitation. There are several facilities in the greater New York area , but the best in the country is in Florida."

Tim's face dropped at the mention of Florida. Anywhere but...

" Miami to be exact," Dr. West finished. " They have got a 95 success rate with their program. I highly suggest it."

" There's noone else with that kind of success?" Tim asked. He didn't want to go back there, but if there was no choice then he had to.

" No. I want Sascha to have the greatest chance of walking again, and I think this facility will get her there. But I don't want to put the cart before the horse, so let's get through this first obstacle then we can start talking about the re Hab. I just wanted you to think about it, Tim."

Tim nodded and sighed deeply. He was disappointed at the fact that there was only one place for her to go, and it was the one place he wanted to avoid.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

" Daddy, how are we going to get the wheelchair on the plane?" Sascha had asked as they were packing her things. She had come through the surgery with flying colors and now they were preparing to go to Miami for her Re-Hab.

" They are going to put it with the baggage. Can you hand me that bag over there?" Tim asked smirking, as he pointed to a bag sitting on the floor. He watched her as she wheeled herself over and bend to pick it up. He smiled proudly at her for her strength. Any other kid would've thrown a pity party, but not Sascha. She woke up from the surgery with a tenacity to get better. Her outlook on life had changed and she was no longer mad at Calleigh for what happened in the past.

" Daddy! I'm serious! Will you have to carry me?", Sascha said as she threw the bag at her father. " Hey have you talked to Sam? I thought that she said today was her last day ?"

" She called and said that she would be a little late, but don't worry, Sash, she's going to be on time. She had to finish some reports. And no, I won't have to carry you. I think the plane is wheelchair accessible," Tim said as he heard the door bell ring. He thought about the past two weeks and how Sam had reacted to his proposal. He was glad that she accepted, even after their time away from each other. He got up and went to the door. Sascha heard the voices of her father's colleagues.

" Danny, Stella, what are you guys doing here?" Tim asked as he motioned them into the foyer.

" We just came by to see you before you left. And we wanted to see Sascha," Stella said as she walked past Tim.

" Stella!" Sascha said as she wheeled over to her. Stella kneeled down to give her a hug.

" Sash, how are you doing?"

" I'm okay. I finally got used to the wheelchair. I'm not used to having to wait for daddy to help me though, that kinda bites." Sascha said as she smiled at Stella.

Tim watched them as they continued to talk. He then noticed as Danny had a devilish grin on his face.

" Okay, what are you thinking , Danny?"

"What? I 'm not thinking anything."Danny replied.

" Yes, you are."

" You didn't tell your ex-wife that you were coming did you?"

" No, I didn't see the need. She's got her life, I got mine." Tim retorted.

" Right, and you figure that if you don't run in the same circles, she'll never know you're there ?"

" Danny, what's with your obsession with me and Calleigh? I am taking Sam down there with me. You remember Sam, my fiance?" Tim replied sarcastically.

" I know how much you really love Calleigh, Tim. Just don't let the obvious pass you by, is all I am saying," Danny said as he put his hands up. He then walked into the living room where Stella had sat down on the couch near Sascha. She had continued packing.

" You excited, Sascha?" Danny asked as he gave her a hug and a kiss.

" Kind of. I don't really remember much about Miami, but it was where I was born. And I talked to my mom, and she says that I have some sisters. Lizzy and Liv , I think are there names."

" You talked to your mother?" Tim asked , surprised. " When?"

" Yesterday. I decided to call her. You know she's not too happy with what you did, dad. You could've told her. I don't mind. If I have learned anything from this," Sascha said as she patted her wheelchair, " is that life is just too short. I'm not going to live in the past."

" Well said, Sascha," Stella said smiling.

Tim smiled at Sascha but in his mind he was thinking of the changes this move would bring.

A/N: I know, it's a crappy ending. But I am gearing up for another story. We gotta know if Sascha walks again. Or if Tim and Sam will finally make it to the alter... Tune in and see :).

A/N: Thanks guys for all the support. You all are the greatest!


	9. Chapter 9

By Your Side

Chapter 9

A/N: I got side tracked with a couple of other stories cause I kinda hit a brick wall with this story. But it's back. I hope you enjoy it!

" Honey! It's time to go. Are you ready?" Sam called up the stairs. In an instant, Tim appeared at the top , buttoning his shirt.

" Is Sascha ready?" Tim asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, kissing her quickly.

" She's in the van already. We were waiting for you. Slow poke."

" I can't believe that this is her first day at Re Hab. How do you think she is going to do?"

" I think she is going to do fine. She's determined to walk down the aisle on our wedding day, Tim. She's so focused."

" I wonder where she got that from?" Tim said as he pulled her into an embrace. As he lowered his head he heard the horn of the van.

" She's ready to go," Sam said giving him a peck on the cheek. " Just a little appetizer for later."

Tim watched her as she walked out of the door and thought,_ How can I be so lucky?_ Sam had been there , by his side , through everything. Even when he had decided that he needed to concentrate on Sascha. She had returned to him with no misconceptions and now they were in Miami , together. He closed the door to the house and got into the van. This was going to be the start of something good for Sascha. For once.

* * *

" Hey handsome," Calleigh said as she stood in the doorway of the office. Horatio looked up from the mounds of paper to see his wife standing there. Despite her running to New York in hopes of getting back with Speed, he still loved her. He smiled through his blue eyes as she walked to his desk. 

" Calleigh. I'm hoping that you've come here on business," Horatio said knowing full well that she had the look of lust in her eyes. She moved behind him and shut the blinds of the mammoth windows that looked out into the lab. " I've got work to do."

" So do I. You never came home last night, so I figure you owe me," Calleigh drawled. She stood behind the chair and put her hands around his neck and whispered in his ear, " Now, if you're a good boy, I promise not to hurt you."

" Really?" Horatio said with lifted eyebrows. This was a change of pace for him. He advanced on her, pulling her down on his lap. " I love you Calleigh."

" I love you, Horry," Calleigh said as a huge smile forced its way on to her face. She knew how he hated it when she called him that.

" Calleigh..."

" Sorry, _Horatio_. Where were we?" Calleigh said as she gazed into his eyes. Then a familiar ring invaded .

"Are you going to get that?" Horatio asked as she began to kiss him.

" If I ignore it, it will go away,"Calleigh said. She had her mind on other matters at the moment.

" What if it's the school?" Horatio persisted.

Calleigh sighed at the thought of her little girls calling her then got up to answer the cell.

" Caine," Calleigh said simply. She was a bit perturbed at the interruption.

" Mom?"

" Sascha? What's going on?"Calleigh said as she looked at Horatio.

" I wanted to call you and tell you that I was on my way to the therapy, just in case you wanted to come by," Sascha said hopefully. She wanted to include her mother in on everything now.

" I don't know honey ,I'm kinda at work," Calleigh said turning a deep red.

" Oh, okay. That's alright then," Sascha said defeated.

Calleigh dropped her head hearing the disappointment in her voice. She covered the phone and asked, " Horatio, could I have a couple of hours off?"

Horatio nodded and went back to his paper work. He , by no means wanted to keep her away from her own daughter.

" Sascha?..."

" Yeah, mom?"

" I'll be there in twenty minutes ok?"

" Great!" Sascha said as the joy came back into her voice. " We will probably be in with the therapist, but tell them you are there to see me and they should let you back."

" Okay, hon. I'll see you then," Calleigh said hanging up. She then walked to Horatio and kissed him. " Thank you."

" There's no need. Just have your cell on in case we have a callout."

" In case? We live in Miami, there's always a call out," Calleigh said kissing him again.

" See you later, then?"

" Yeah, if you can pry yourself away from the job. I'll call Cindy and tell her to pick up Lizzy and Liv from school. See you at home."

" You bet. Be careful, Calleigh."

" You too, Horry," Calleigh said with a smile as she walked out of his office, leaving him with a scowl on his face.

She got into the Hummer and drove to the rehab facility, her mind on how wonderful her life had become despite of everything that tried to take it all away from her.

* * *

" Come on, Sascha , you can do it," the therapist said as she held her by the gait belt that was around her waist. " Take one more step and we will stop for a minute." 

" You are a slave driver, Robbi," Sascha said as she stopped to take a breath. Tim walked up to them with concern in his eyes.

" Sash, you ok?"

" Yeah, dad. This is hard work."

" But you did half the work at home with keeping up with the flexibility exercises. Your muscles are stronger because of that."

" I have my dad to thank for that, he's been a regular message therapist at home. He keeps me on track."

" That's good, but it's important also , not to push yourself too hard," Robbi said as she alternated her glances between Tim and Sascha.

" She wants to walk before I get married," Tim offered in his defense.

" Really, when's the date?" Robbi asked as she helped Sascha sit down in her wheelchair.

" In June. About nine months."

" Wow. You really are pushing it aren't you , Sascha! It's not impossible, it can be done. But again I say, don't push yourself."

" That's all I needed to hear, Robbi. I'm ready to go again," Sascha said as she moved to get up.

" No, take another ten minutes and we will get back to it. If you will excuse me, I have to get some paperwork. I'll be right back," Robbi said as she walked out of the room. She ran into someone in the hall.

" Can you tell me which room, Sascha Speedle is in?" that unmistakable drawl intoned.

" Right down the hall."

" Thanks."

In seconds, Calleigh was standing at the entrance of the room. Tim's heart stopped. He wasn't expecting to see her. Not yet.

TBC...

A/N: I'm wicked aren't I?


	10. Chapter 10

By Your Side

Chapter 10

Tim watched as Calleigh walked over to Sascha and embraced her. For a moment , he was transfixed at her. He had not seen her since the day in the emergency room and he had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Almost.

" Cal-Calleigh, I thought you were working today?" Tim asked as he cleared his throat. Sam noticed his mannerisms and stared at him in disbelief.

" Horatio let me off for a couple of hours. Sascha called me to let me know that she was starting today," Calleigh said smiling at her.

" The perks of being the bosses wife," Sam said as she stood to walk out. " Excuse me."

Calleigh watched Sam as she walked out and smiled lightly to herself. She then looked to Tim who had a confused look on his face. As much as she enjoyed watching Sam's jealousy, she sighed and shook her head.

" Go ,Tim."

" You going to be okay?" Tim asked Sascha. Sascha nodded her head and beamed at her mother.

" She'll be fine .If the therapist comes in, I'll tell them that you went to the bathroom," Calleigh drawled.

Tim nodded then walked out of the door in search of Sam. He found her sitting outside on a bench. The sun shone protectively over her giving her an other worldly glow. Instantly he knew what was bothering her.

" Okay, so I am a jack ass," Tim said as he sat next to her. Sam eyed the engagement ring on her finger and wiped her eyes.

" Tim , if you want to be with her, just tell her," Sam said not looking at him. If she looked at him, she wouldn't be able to hold herself together.

" I don't want to be with her. I gave you that ring for a reason. Remember?" Tim said taking her hand in his. " I love you."

" She is in your heart, Tim. I can't compete with that."

" I'm not asking you to compete, Sam. She's married to Horatio..."

" So I am a consultation prize? Is that it, Tim?" Sam asked as she snatched her hand away from him.

" Sam, what is the matter with you?"

" I saw how you looked at her, Tim. You practically wanted to jump her right there. I can't live my life wondering if I am always going to be second best. I love you, Tim. But I can't deal with this any more," Sam said as she moved to get up.

" Sam, you are the one I love. I'm not going to lie, Calleigh was my first love, but honey, I can't stand to think of my life without you," Tim said pleading with her. " Sam, look at me."

Sam continued to stand with her back to him. She wanted to believe him but her mind was telling her to go.

" Sam, look at me," he pleaded with hints of tears in his voice.

" I can't Tim," she said as she walked away. She wanted to get as far as she could from him.

Tim watched as she walked to the corner and hailed a cab. He ran a irritated hand through his hair and cursed to himself. She was gone.

* * *

" Daddy, we are almost fini- hey where's Sam?" Sascha said as she sat back down in her wheelchair. Tim looked at Calleigh then back to her with a slight scowl on his face. 

" She had to go," he replied simply.

" Where?" Calleigh asked.

Tim shot her a deadly glance but ignored her. Again, she was the cause of his pain.

" Mr. Speedle, the session is over. If you can, stop by the receptionist's desk to make her next appointment," Robi said feeling the tension in the room. " And Sascha, remember, don't take it too hard. You have got to start slowly, if you want to walk again. If you push yourself, you might be doing more harm than good."

" She'll take it easy," Calleigh said patting her on the head. Sacha smiled at her mother.

Tim opened the door for Sascha as she wheeled herself out of the room. Sascha watched her mother intently as she walked ahead of them.

" Daddy, do you think mom would want to spend time with me?" Sascha asked.

" Why wouldn't she?"

" She's got a full plate with work and her family. I just wanted to spend time with her and maybe get to know my sisters," Sascha said as she stopped at the receptionist window.

" The only way to know, Sash is to ask," Tim said as he gave the receptionist his insurance card.

" I'm scared to."

"Why? She's your mother."

" Mr. Speedle, Sascha's next session is next Wednesday at two o'clock," the receptionist said handing him the information back to him.

" Thanks," Tim said as he placed the information back in his wallet. He stopped at a picture of Sam and his heart dropped.

Calleigh walked over to Sascha and knelt on her haunches, "Sascha, I got to get back to work. But call me, okay?"

Sascha watched her as she rose. She was petrified but the words came tumbling out any way,

" Mom, I wanted to know if I can come stay with you."

Tim turned quickly almost losing his balance, " Stay? I thought that just wanted to spend time with her?"

" Daddy, I missed out on so much time with her, I just thought that it would be cool to know how it felt to be with her again. If she will have me," Sascha said as she glanced at her mother.

Tim hung his head in disbelief. In a matter of two hours, the two ladies in his life had asked to leave.

" Dad, it's nothing against you. You are the greatest dad any girl can have. You've done everything for me. It's just I miss my mom."

The words stung him and he remained silent. Calleigh looked at him with those green eyes that he was starting to despise.

" Tim, I don't see a problem with it."

" What about Horatio?" Tim asked as he started out of the door. Calleigh pushed Sascha outside , following him.

" He's going to be okay with it. He always told me if Sascha wanted to come that he would open his doors," Calleigh said.

Tim sighed heavily as he unlocked the van, " Are you going to ride with me home, excuse me to the place where you stay?" His sarcastic tone was sharp.

" Daddy, don't be that way. This is something that I feel like I want to do. I want to connect with my mom again," Sascha said. His tone hurt her , making a slight tear tremble down her cheek.

" I'm sorry, Sash," Tim said as he looked at her. He had wounded her with his words and his attitude. " it's just that we have been together for fourteen years and I have not spent anytime away from you, even when you were in the hospital."

" Dad, I understand. You have been there by my side through everything, and I thank you for it. Can't you just think of it as a vacation?"

Tim smiled at her lightly. She had gotten that light sense of humor from her mother. Calleigh stood by patiently as they talked about it.

" If this is what you want , Sash. I want you to be happy," Tim said defeated. Sascha's face lit up with happiness as Calleigh moved to hug her.

" Look, Sash, I have to go back to work, but I will call you when I get off and we can come pick you up. We can get your things tomorrow."

" That's great mom! Thanks dad so much," Sascha said as she let her mother go. Calleigh turned to Tim to see the uneasiness in his brown eyes.

" Tim, it's not like I'm taking custody of her and moving away. We are in the same city, and she knows how to use the phone. You can see her whenever you want to."

" I know." Tim said simply. His life was quickly turning out to be a Greek tragedy. He helped Sascha in the van and closed the door. He then watched Calleigh as she walked to the Hummer.

He wanted nothing more than to go home and forget about everything that has happened to him.

* * *

Sam stared out into the ocean silently and watched the white caps of the sea as they came crashing to the shore. She wanted nothing more than to retreat back to New York, but she couldn't. Despite what she felt, she loved Tim tremendously. Even though she saw a different Tim when his ex- wife came around, she couldn't bear to think about life without him. If she wanted to be apart of his life, she had to be able to deal with the issue of Calleigh Caine. _It's just too hard,_ she said to herself. Why couldn't she see that Tim did love her? Why was her pride always getting in the way? _Because you're an idiot. Tim's the best thing that's ever happened to you and you know it, Sam._

She sighed to herself and looked down at the ring again. She couldn't lose him. She would go to him and talk about her fears and reservations and proclaim her love for him. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

" Well daddy, I think that is everything," Sascha said putting her bag down by the door. " Mom says that she will get the other stuff sometime tomorrow." 

" Wonderful." Tim said as he sat down on his couch.

" Dad..."

" What Sascha? I'm happy for you. I just can't show it," Tim said as he stared at the pictures on the wall. Times were much more simpler when she was younger.

" I love you , dad."

" I love you too, Sash. I just can't help but think that this is the last time I'm going to see you."

" Not true. I 'm no more than twenty minutes from you. You can pop in anytime," Sascha said as she stopped next to him.

" Don't tempt me. I will be calling you. Just to make sure that you are ok," Tim said as he heard the Hummer pull up. He got up and opened the door and two little girls ran past him and jumped onto Sascha.

" Girls, be careful," Calleigh warned as she walked into the foyer. Horatio stood behind her.

" We will, mom," Livvy said.

" Calleigh, Horatio, come in." Tim said as he gestured to the hall.

" We are not staying. The girls wanted to go to the movies tonight." Calleigh said as she walked into the living room. Tim glanced at Horatio and felt like enough time had passed and he offered his hand.

" Look, Horatio, I apologize for what happened. I was angry. But that didn't give me right to take it out on you."

" No apologies needed, Speed. It's all water under the bridge as far as I am concerned. Is it true that you came back to the lab?"

" Yeah," Tim said sheepishly, " I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Being a CSI has been apart of my life for so long. I don't know if I could do anything else. I asked for the night shift though, so I could take Sascha to her appointments."

" We have a slot open on the day shift if you want to come back," Horatio said with hope in his voice. Truth be known, he missed having the best trace expert in Florida.

" What happened to Wolfe?" Tim asked genuinely thinking about it.

" He transferred out. He and Delko just couldn't work together. They had a fight in the layout room last week. Trampled over some evidence. Eric's been suspended for a week. So I am in desperate need of good help," Horatio said.

" I'll think about it, H." Tim said as he walked into the living room. Sascha was smiling brightly as the twins were trying to explain the differences between them. Calleigh looked at her watch and then looked up at the two men that she loved dearly.

" Are you ready, Horatio? The movie is going to start in ten minutes," she said getting up.

" If you are. Liv , Lizzy let's get in the truck. Sascha , are you ready to go?"

" Yeah, just give me a minute," Sascha said as she wheeled next to her father. The Caine's walked out to the Hummer with her bags.

Sascha looked up at her father and saw the sadness in his chocolate brown eyes. She put the breaks on her wheelchair and pushed herself up.

" Sascha, what are you doing?" Tim said as he turned to her .He grabbed her by her arms.

" Standing up to give my daddy a kiss," she said steadying herself. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek and put her arms around his neck. He held her as a tear came to his eyes. " I love you daddy. Thank you for being there." She pulled back and looked at him. " I'm going to walk down the aisle when you marry Sam."

" If there is a wedding, Sascha."

" There will be a wedding, dad. Trust me." Sascha said smiling. She then nodded to him and said, "Okay , dad, I need to sit back down."

Tim gently helped her sit back down and wheeled her outside to the Hummer. As he helped her inside he told her, " You have an inside track. Let me know if they have anything other than a Hummer at home."

Sascha flashed a dazzling smile and giggled furiously, " Daddy , you are so silly."

" What?" Tim asked as he returned her smile, " I've never seen him drive anything else."

Tim looked up at Calleigh in the front seat and smiled at her as well, " You take care of her."

" We will Tim." Calleigh returned.

Tim closed the door and watched as they pulled out of the driveway. As the tail lights shined in the distance, he felt his heart drop. He was finally alone. He walked into the house and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and sat out on his patio. The stillness of the night drove him insane. He thought about Sam and how much he needed her in his life. He was about to go up to his room when he heard the door bell ring. Opening the door he saw her standing there with a longing look in her brown eyes.

" Tim..."

" Sam, don't talk . Just stay,"Tim said as he took her in an embrace. He kissed her passionately not wanting to let her go.

Sam broke away from the kiss ,out of breath, " I'll never leave you, Tim. Never."

Tim picked her up and took her to their room They would talk in the morning.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

By Your Side

Chapter 11

A/N: Here it is ! The long awaited new chapter. Sorry that I took so long, I ran into some major road blocks. Hope you like!

Tim walked into the break room, obviously tired. He wore a ragged look and dragged his feet as he walked. He had been up for most of the night , working the various parts of the new case, but yet his mind wasn't consumed with thoughts of that. They were of his daughter. It had been almost eight months since he helped her pack her things to go live with her mother, and he hadn't gotten so much as a call from her. Every time he thought to call her, there was always a pressing issue that had to be dealt with. Now with a free moment, he decided that it was the right time to call.

Before he could reach his cell, the door to the break room entered and Alexx walked in. She noticed the more than normal disheveled look Tim had and it gave pause to her. She was very protective over her Timmy. She stood over him and put her hands on her hips, as if she was getting ready to scold him. He glanced up at her and pushed the chair next to him out from under the table. There was no chance that he was going to get away without not talking to her.

" I already know what you are going to say , Alexx," Tim said as he put his head down on the table.

" Really? What was I going to say?" Alexx asked as she sat down and folded her arms around her.

" How I need to take better care of myself, and how I need to have some vested interest in how I look when coming to work, and all that jazz."

" Well, Timmy, I was going to say that, but I also was going to say that you need to stop worrying about Sascha. I know you feel like she has forgotten about you, but she's going through a lot to be able to walk again."

" A simple phone call wouldn't hurt would it?" Tim asked as he lifted his head.

" Don't you see Calleigh here? You know, Horatio works here as well," Alexx said sarcastically,you can always ask one of them how she's doing."

" I've tried that, but they just shove it off , like it doesn't matter. I swear, I think they are trying to keep something from me."

Alexx nodded and sighed heavily. She knew why there was such secrecy in the matter of Sascha, but she swore to Horatio and Calleigh that she wouldn't tell Tim. No matter how hard it was. She glanced at him, wanting to tell him everything, then glanced back at the table. Tim noticed and started to ask , when the door opened again and Eric walked in. He went to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup then sat next to Alexx.

" Speed, what are you still doing here? The night shift ended almost an hour ago. Go home and get some rest."

" He's worried about Sascha," Alexx explained.

Tim shot her a look then returned his attention to the floor.

" What are you so worried about? She's fine." Eric said as he sipped his coffee. " What I want to know is when are you going to put in for the transfer? We are getting swamped in trace on the day shift."

" I'm going to talk to H about it when he comes in."

" Sam is really an understanding woman..." Alexx said before Tim shot his head up.

" Damn, what time is it?" Tim asked as he stood up. He had completely forgotten about Sam.

" It's eight thirty. Why?" Alexx replied looking up at him.

" I told Sam that I would meet her at the caterers at eight o'clock."

" Oh man , is she going to be pissed," Eric said with a smirk.

" Thanks captain obvious for that sterling observation. I gotta go." Tim said as he walk quickly out of the break room heading for the locker rooms.

" Be careful, Timmy," Alexx called out as she saw his shadow disappear. She figured that before the day was out , Tim would be back to talk.

* * *

Sam looked at her watch a second time as she stood outside the door of the caterer. The sun had begun it's assault on the citizens of Miami early, and sweat was already beginning to bead up on her face. She had not quite taken to the humidity and the heat that Miami had to offer, but she tolerated it to be with him. She was about to go back in and cancel the meeting when she saw a yellow streak pass her. She smiled lightly and met him at the curb, trying desperately to keep in mind that he was almost an hour late. 

" Nice of you to make it," Sam said as she pulled her shades up on to the top of her head. One thing she did get out of living in Miami was the natural tan.

" I'm sorry , Sam. I got tied up at work," Tim said as he tugged the helmet off, revealing the thick stubble underneath. Sam looked at him longingly, thinking how hot he looked scruffy, then crinkled her nose at him.

" I noticed. Maybe next time you can stop what you are doing to shave," Sam said as she caressed his face. The feel of the rough stubble sent shivers down her back. She dropped her hand and turned to walk towards the door. " We need to get going. They said that they would hold the next appointment for thirty minutes. I really want to get these guys before they get booked up."

" Sam we have almost a month until the wedding. Is this really necessary?" Tim said as he walked behind her.

Sam stopped and turned slowly, glaring at him. Tim put his hands up in surrender then flashed a smile. Sam smacked him lightly across the head saying, " When your family complains about the main course, I'll point them straight to you."

" My father owns a chain of restaurants . I'm sure that he wouldn't mind..."

" Timothy James Speedle, I will not have your family working at my wedding," Sam said opening the door.

" Hey, there was no need to pull the full name card. It was just a suggestion," Tim said as he held the door open for her.

" Duly noted, and forgotten. You are not getting out of this , Speedle." Sam said as she walked through. Tim shook his head and sighed. His plan had back fired.

* * *

" Sascha! Are you ready?" Calleigh called from upstairs. She looked at her wrist and continued to brush her hair. 

From downstairs she could hear the incessant giggles from her daughters. A smile began at the corners of her mouth. _How can I be so lucky to have this?_, Calleigh thought. Everything had come full circle for her when Sascha returned home, and she felt as if her life was finally complete. But there was something missing, Tim. There had been many nights that she sat up wondering if she had taken the right road in her life. Sure , she admitted that she loved Horatio, but the love that she still felt for Tim, ran deeper. There were times where she thought to tell him, but she realized that the time had passed. Tim was going to marry Sam, and she and Horatio were getting ready to celebrate their eighth anniversary. Their lives had gone on, despite her feelings.

As she continued to brush absently through her hair, she felt the familiar touch of her husband's arms as they wrapped around her shoulders. Even as her thoughts were on Tim, she still felt like Horatio was her savior.

" Good morning," he said softly into her ear.

" Morning, handsome. Think you can wrangle the girls for breakfast?" Calleigh said as she leaned into his embrace.

" If you can promise me a repeat of last night," Horatio replied coyly.

" Done. Now, they have to eat before they tear up the living room. Oh and Sascha has an appointment today at one. You think it will be okay if I take an hour?"

" Sure. Just make sure I have those ballistic reports on my desk before you leave," Horatio said as he turned her around to face him.

Calleigh stared into his blue eyes, feeling something was bothering him, but she decided to leave well enough alone. Horatio usually came to her if he wanted to talk. She smiled brightly as she kissed him abundantly, almost dropping the brush that she held on to. Moments later, she heard the sounds of crashing and she pulled away from him slightly, leaving her lips parted .

" I'll get Lizzy , you get Livvy."

" Deal." Horatio said as he pecked her on the lips then descended the stairs. Calleigh stood there for a second longer, dwelling on the look in his eyes. Then in an instant, Sascha appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

" Mom? Earth to mom, are you there?"

" Huh? Oh, Sascha. Whatcha need?" Calleigh asked after a moment.

" I was saying that I think Robi is going to let me walk with out the crutches," Sascha replied as she lifted up one gray crutch.

" Don't get your hopes up , baby. Robi said that you have been doing excellent, but she wanted to slow it down. She doesn't want to exceed your limits."

" I know mom, but I'm ready to show daddy that I can walk. It's killing me that I haven't talked to him in eight months, but I want him to be surprised."

Calleigh descended the stairs and came to Sascha. She pulled her long brown hair behind her ear and put a hand on her cheek. She couldn't be more proud of her daughter than she was at that moment. Sascha had taken an awful incident and used it to make a change in her life.

" He will be, believe me. I still think that he deserves to be in on it. You know how much he hates surprises."

" Yeah , maybe you're right, mom. If Robi lets me toss the crutches, I'll call him tonight."

" Good. Now, scoot, I still have some things I have to do before I get to work. Horatio is going to cook this morning." Calleigh said as she gestured to the kitchen. Sascha rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound. Calleigh lightly touched her daughter on the shoulder and said, " His food isn't that bad. You should give him a chance."

" You're right mom, but he can't hold a candle to dad's cooking."

" That's because your dad comes from a long line of cooks. It's not a fair comparison." Calleigh said as she ascended the stairs. " I f you don't have any breakfast, how do you expect to be ready for your appointment?"

" Okay , okay, point made. I'll eat," Sascha said as she walked abruptly on the crutches.

Calleigh smiled to herself and finished preparing for the day. There was no stopping her daughter when she got that stubborn side to her.

* * *

" So , you come again," Eric said as he saw Tim walk through the door of the trace lab. After the meeting at the caterers , Tim had gone home and gotten some rest. 

" Yeah, I wanted to talk to Horatio about coming back on to the day shift. Have you seen him?"

" Not since this morning. He's been all over the place , this case has gotten us all spread out. I did see Calleigh though, but she was leaving."

At that precise moment, Horatio opened the door to the trace room and peeked his head in, " Eric do you have that sample taken from the clothing?"

" Yeah, H it's in the mass spec right now," Eric reported as he jotted down some notes in his file.

" Hey H, I need to talk to you about the transfer that you offered me," Tim said. Horatio stepped into the lab and let the door close behind him. He had started to think that Tim didn't want to come back to his shift, and he couldn't blame him.

" Okay, Speed. What is it?"

" I want to come back. I love nights , but I'm losing time with Sam and I feel like you need me here in the daytime."

" That is an understatement," Eric chimed in.

" Done. I'll need you bright and early tomorrow," Horatio said as he turned to walk away.

Tim nodded in agreement and started to say something before his cell went off. Horatio took the moment to slip out of the trace lab and disappear down the hall. Tim looked at the caller id to see that Sam was calling.

" Hi, babe. What's going on?" Tim said as he smiled briefly. The smile soon dropped as he heard her sniffling on the other end. " Sam, what's the matter?"

" I - I've been called back to work in New York. The head of the bureau requested me himself," Sam said tearfully.

" But you can't go, we have a wedding to get through in a month," Tim returned running a nervous hand through his hair. He had waited long enough to marry Sam.

" I have been assured that I'll be back within two weeks, three tops. But it's priority, Tim. I have to go."

Tim sighed , knowing he wouldn't win this battle. He closed his eyes and felt the frustration building behind them.

" When do you leave?"

" My flight leaves tonight. The faster I get there , the faster I can come home,"Sam said quieting herself.

" I'm on my way home." Tim said as he turned to his friend.

" Okay. I'm packing now, but when you get here maybe we can go out for dinner."

" Sounds nice," Tim said defeated , " see you when I get home. I love you."

" Love you too." Sam said as she hung up.

Tim flipped his phone down and placed his hands on the table, hanging his head low. He couldn't believe this.

" Speed, what's going on?"

" It's Sam. She's going back to New York," Tim said as he walked out of the trace lab. He wanted to have as much time with her before she left. His heart sank as he sped through the streets of Miami, letting the wind erase his tears.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

By Your Side

Chapter 12

Tim sat across from Sam, unable to take his eyes off of her. In a couple of hours, she would board the airplane and return to New York. He wished that he had a little more time with her. He touched her hand as she stared at the table, deep in thought. There was something brewing under those brown eyes of hers, and Tim wasn't going to let her go before he found out what was bothering her.

" Hey, why are you so gloom? You said you'd be back in about two to three weeks. That's still enough time to get married," Tim said as he continued to gaze at her.

" I know, but I just can't help but think..."

"Think what?"

" That you will not want me when I get back," Sam said as she finally lifted her head up to look into Tim's brown eyes. Confusion took root in her own.

" Sam, I love you. I told you , nothing is going to get in the way of us. When you get back , we will get married, and then maybe you can stop worrying about the insane notion of me leaving you." Tim said at his attempt to lighten the situation.

" I know you love me, but I also know that Calleigh is still close to your heart. I'm just wondering if I will be coming back to the same Tim that I left."

Tim sat back in the chair and stared at her. Why was she being this way?

" Calleigh and I are over," he stated bluntly, " and I am marrying you. So , lighten up, Sam. I don't want you to go to New York like this."

He got up and inched his chair closer to hers, sitting only inches apart. Sam looked at him and offered a weak smile then turned away from him. This was just too hard for her. Tim started to say something to her, but the waiter came with their meal, and he got up and returned to the opposite side of the table. This was certainly not how he wanted to see her off.

* * *

Calleigh sat and watched Horatio as he said goodnight to his daughters, noticing the extra time he took with them. There was something that was bothering her about all of this and since he hadn't come to her with it, she was going to go to him. After he had returned to the bedroom, Calleigh sat at the edge of the bed and exhaled deeply. Something was going on with her husband, and she figured that it wasn't the stress of the job either. 

" Horatio, I've noticed you haven't been quite yourself, is everything ok?" Calleigh asked as she turned to him.

" Everything's fine, Calleigh. I'm just tired is all."

" You are a terrible liar, Horatio Caine. There's been something bothering you all day, yet you walk around like the skies are blue..."

" Well, Calleigh, they are," Horatio said lightly.

" You know what I mean, Horatio. You never complain, you never show what's really going on with you. It's like you shut the world out. It's not healthy. Every body has feelings." Calleigh said with sadness in her voice. If there was something that she could change about Horatio, it was the fact that he rarely made mention to how he felt and she knew in her heart that her husband struggled to make sense of what he saw everyday.

" Calleigh, if I allowed myself to dwell on the emotions that I experience everyday, I would drive myself insane. As a police officer, a scientist , a husband ,and a father I can't afford that. There is just a way that I have to deal with it and I do." Horatio said as he moved next to Calleigh.

" Are you sure you're okay?" Calleigh said as she gazed into his deep blue eyes , her worry had subsided some.

" I'm perfect. You and the girls, are my life and even though I have had my share of bad , you make it worth living," Horatio said as he placed his hands on Calleigh's cheeks. " Now , let's go to bed. We have work in the morning."

" That never stopped you before," Calleigh said as she leaned in to kiss him. He smiled brightly and gave in. As they settled into their deep passion, Calleigh's worries were but a distant memory. Life was finally where she wanted it to be.

* * *

The next morning, Tim walked into the lab with a sullen look on his face. Things had not gone well for him last night as he saw Sam off at the airport. There was just so much to be said, but neither of them wanted to say it. He had returned to his empty home and sat up the rest of the night , thinking. Now in the brightness of the morning, Tim realized that he had made a grievous mistake in letting her go without assuring her the security that she so desperately needed. 

As he began his work, he saw Calleigh pass by. He got up quickly to catch her before she made it to the elevator.

"Calleigh! I've been wanting to talk to you about Sascha. Is she okay?" Tim asked almost out of breath.

Calleigh turned around and faced Tim seeing a certain sadness in his eyes that startled her.

" She's fine. Working hard is all. I keep telling her to call you."

" Why doesn't she? Have I done something wrong?" Tim asked with hurt in his voice.

" No. She's very intense when it comes to her rehabilitation. She strong and focused. Much like her father," Calleigh said as she pushed the button to the elevator. She turned again to see someone behind Tim, and a smile appeared on her face. " I got to go Tim. See you around."

Tim nodded slightly and watched Calleigh get on the elevator. As he turned he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Daddy."

Tim turned completely around to see Sascha standing with a cane. Tears welled in his eyes as he took in her standing form. It had been so long since he had seen her stand completely. She stood the cane next to the wall and began to take little steps until she had gotten her balance, then she began walking at a normal gait. Tim watched her as she walked the distance of the hall way, all the while with a huge smile on her face. When she got to him, she noticed that he was crying at full tilt.

" Daddy, why are you crying?" Sascha asked softly. " I'm walking."

" I-I'm so proud of you honey. And I miss you," Tim tearfully as he took her into a strong embrace. Sascha enveloped herself in her father's arms, joyful that she could finally touch him. She too had missed him.

" I missed you too daddy, but I wanted to do this, alone. I even told mom to just drop me off at the center for my appointments. For months it was just me and Robi."

" You worked hard. It's been eight months. Just eight months... and you did it," Tim replied with a smile forming.

" I'm a Speedle, once I get something in my head I don't let it go. Didn't I tell you that I was going to walk down the aisle at your wedding?" Sascha said as she pulled away from him. She noticed the sadness in his face and was puzzled. " Daddy, what's wrong?"

" Sam went back to New York last night..."

" You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Sascha asked sternly.

Tim looked at her and smirked. She was definetately a Speedle.

" No, the FBI called her back to work. Some important case that they needed her on. She said that she would be back in two to three weeks," Tim replied before his cell phone rang. Tim looked at Sascha then to the cell , then put a finger up. Sascha leaned on the wall as he answered the phone.

" Speedle." Tim sighed into the phone.

" Speed, we have a call out. DB in the Grove. Alexx will meet us there." Horatio reported.

" I got to get my kit. I'll meet you at the Hummer."Tim said noticing something different in Horatio's voice.

" Okay, Speed."

The phone went silent before he could form a question and he flipped the phone down and shrugged slightly. He then returned his attention to Sascha .

" Sash, I gotta take this. Maybe we can have lunch or something."

" I'd like that dad. Maybe I can hang around Valera in DNA until you get back."

Tim hugged her again and smiled as she turned to walk away. He watched her as she got to the DNA lab , remembering at the last moment that she had forgotten to pick up her cane. He picked up the cane where she left it then strode to catch up with her.

" Sash, you forgot this," Tim said as he handed her the cane.

" Oh, yeah, right." Sascha returned. As Tim turned to walk back to his lab, Sascha called, "Dad?"

" Yeah sweetie?"

" Be careful."

" I will," Tim replied as he turned to go. He glanced back at Sascha before opening the door to the lab and smiled. His day just got brighter.

* * *

" Good morning, Alexx," Tim said lightly as he knelt by the body that she was analyzing. 

" Not for this guy," Alexx said as she turned the body over. She had been there ten minutes before Horatio and Tim and was almost finished. " Your guy, got caught unawares, he was bending to get his morning his paper and ... he got this instead." Alexx said pointing to his head.

" A gun shot wound. So someone was waiting for him to go and get the paper and take him out then?" Tim asked as he looked over the body.

" Nope. The bullet originated from inside the home," Alexx said as she turned the head to reveal a fairly large entrance wound. " What you see in the front is actually the exit wound. Through and through."

" Is there anyone else in the house?"

" No. He had no family here at the time. His wife was away on business and when she returned this morning this is what she found. She called the police in hysterics from outside. She never went into the house."

" What a way to find someone," Tim said as he got up. He looked to Horatio who was looking over at the blood pool. He noticed as Horatio seemed to be on an edge of a thought. Tim turned back to Alexx as she got up and asked, " Alexx, have you noticed how Horatio's been acting?"

" He's always like this at a scene. You've known him for years, it's just the way he works."

"Yeah, but this is different," Tim said as he watched Horatio enter the house. A moment later, Calleigh pulled up and got out of the Hummer, a bright smile plastered on her face.

" So, Alexx, what do you have for me?" Calleigh asked as she set her kit down.

" You are a little late, Calleigh. GSW to the interior of the skull, through and through. There's a bullet with your name on it somewhere out here."

" I had something to take care of before I got out here. The doctor called me with some news."

Tim looked at her with surprise,_ is there something wrong with her?_

" And?" Alexx said with a little apprehension in her voice.

" And , I'm pregnant." Calleigh said with a light sigh. I haven't told Horatio yet, so please guys.."

" Oh don't worry about me," Tim said as he put his hands up. " My lips are hermetically sealed."

Calleigh laughed at Tim then proceeded to look for the bullet. Alexx gathered her things and was heading for the coroner's van when gunshots rang out from inside the house. Tim, Calleigh and the two uniforms filled their hands with guns as they quickly entered the home. They went through the bottom of the house, making sure that it was cleared. Tim then walked up the stairs cautiously with his gun trained. As he opened the first door, he saw the blood first. Tim took out his radio and made the call.

" This is CSI Tim Speedle, we need a paramedic at 145 S. Trenton. I have an officer down. Repeat and officer down. Request immediate medical care," Tim said on the verge of tears. Although they had some rough times, he still saw Horatio as a friend and mentor.

He looked back to see Calleigh as she came to the door and closed his eyes. On the floor in the room, Horatio laid on his back struggling for air. Blood seeped out from under him and saturated his gray suit. Tim knelt down and pulled Horatio's suit coat off of him. Alexx came in the room quickly and took her place by his side. She unbuttoned his shirt and looked at the wound, it was extensive.

"Tim, I don't think he's going to make it," Alexx whispered as she leaned forward.

" The paramedics are on their way,"Tim said as he looked down on Horatio. Calleigh stood motionless behind them. " Calleigh, you sure you need to be in here?"

" H-He's my husband. I want to be here," Calleigh said as she walked to Tim and knelt beside him. Tim got up and made room for Calleigh. She grabbed Horatio's hand and squeezed it. " I'm here, Horatio."

Horatio tried to speak, but instead, blood poured out of his mouth. Calleigh used the lapel of his shirt to catch it. She looked into his blue eyes and saw sadness. It was then she knew that he wasn't going to survive. She ran a shaky hand through his red hair and cried, he would never see his daughters grow, never see them graduate high school, go to college or get married. He would never know about his unborn child.

" I love you, Horatio," Calleigh said as she saw him close his eyes. She squeezed his hand, hoping that he would return, but nothing came. "Horatio?" Calleigh whispered. She looked to Alexx who had been watching with tears in her eyes.

Alexx moved to take his pulse and then shook her head, " Calleigh, I'm sorry."

Calleigh dropped his hand and got up. His blood had covered her hands and her pants , making a grizzly pattern on the tan fabric. She retreated out of the room in tears, passing the paramedics as they made it to the outside of the room. Tim looked at Horatio's body, himself stained with the Lieutenant's blood and let a tear fall. Horatio Caine was no more, and his widow was pregnant. He would have to be there for Calleigh , more than ever.

TBC...

A/N: This was the hardest for me to write, cause Horatio is one of my favorite characters. Read and Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

By Your Side

Chapter 13

_Two weeks later_

Tim placed his hand on the door knob hesitantly. It had only been two weeks since Horatio's death, and he had been tapped to take his place . At first he was unsure that he wanted the position, but something inside of him told him that this was the right thing to do. If anything ,he wanted to honor Horatio, and by taking the Lieutenant rank, he felt like he could do it with excellence.

Tim turned the door knob and entered into the dark office that he had been in so many times through out the years. He half expected to see him standing in front of the mammoth windows that looked over into the lab. _He always kept his eyes on us,_ Tim thought as he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the desk, noticing that it was just as he had left it, papers neatly piled and pictures of his family scattered among them. He picked up a picture of him ,Calleigh and the twins and saw joy on the man's face. There was a time that it seemed that Horatio would never settle down, but the incident that took Calleigh away from Tim , had changed his life. Horatio was able to experience fatherhood through a random chance.

Tim was about to start putting Horatio's things into the box that he had brought with him when he saw the door open. Calleigh entered slowly and stood by the door. She still wore her grief around her shoulders and her green eyes were still dull with pain. Tim walked over to her and inhaled then slowly exhaling. They had not talked much since the funeral and he was at a loss for words at that moment as well. The silence hung in the air thickly before Tim found his voice and spoke.

" Calleigh, what are you doing here?" Tim asked before he thought. He realized as it sounded rather harsh.

" I came to get his things, Tim. You don't need reminders of him here," Calleigh returned as she walked to the desk. She sat in his chair and felt her eyes get heavy with sorrow. She remembered the countless times she sat here with him.

" I could've done this for you, Calleigh. It isn't a problem."

" No, you shouldn't have to, I am- I was his wife. I have to do this," Calleigh said as she picked up the same picture Tim had looked at. " He was so happy, Tim. But lately he had started to withdraw from us. He was almost reflective."

" Do you think he felt like something was going to happen?" Tim asked as he stood in front of his desk.

" I want to say that was what it was. He was trying to protect us, as always," Calleigh said as she put the picture inside the box.

" How are Livvy and Lizzy doing?"

" Oh, they are doing as well as can be expected. Lizzy's had it the worst though, she was his favorite. Sascha's helped them out a lot "

Tim nodded and then asked, " How are you doing?"

" It's hard, Tim. I keep expecting him to walk through the door, I turn in bed and he's not there," Calleigh said as the tears erupted. " I miss him."

Tim went to her and took her into a hug. There was nothing worse than to see Calleigh in pain. He consoled her gently and held her until she had stopped crying. He had seen the day that he would've rather socked Horatio than to talk to him, but time and circumstances had changed Tim. Life was too short and he wanted to make the best of everything he had in his life which had included Horatio and Calleigh once again. She pulled away from Tim and smiled lightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

" What would Sam think?"

At the mention of her name, Tim felt a tug of guilt. He had not thought about her often since she had left, but the death of Horatio was put in the forefront of his mind. He now wondered why she hadn't called at least once. He made a mental note to call her cell phone .

" She would think that I was just being a good friend to someone who needed it," Tim offered.

" You are such a horrible liar, Tim. She would be jealous, and you know it." Calleigh said with a little spirit.

" You know her well."

" I am a woman," Calleigh said as she returned to the picture. She began to put Horatio's things in the box and worked silently as she remembered the times she had spent with him. Tim left her to her work and went to check on his lab.

* * *

" So, Alexx," Tim said as he knelt to his haunches next to her, "what do we have?" 

Alexx looked at Tim and smiled. This was his first callout as a lieutenant and she beamed with pride. Inside, it tore her up that he was in that position because of Horatio's death , but she was still proud of him nonetheless.

" Well, Lieutenant Speedle, COD is exsanguination due to the bullet that pinged around in his head but something extra, he has double lividity. He's been moved."

" So we are in desperate need of a crime scene," Tim said as he got up and looked at the location. It was a deserted warehouse district, and any number of places could be their scene. " TOD?"

" Liver temp says twelve hours ago, I also found some trace on his eyes. A fine dust. You want to get it now?"Alexx said as she turned the body over again. Before she knew it she was laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Tim asked as he looked back down at her.

" I just remembered that you are not the 'trace expert' anymore."

" Just because I don't work it exclusively, doesn't mean I can't collect it," Tim replied as he opened his kit and grabbed a pair of gloves. He collected the dust then tagged it. " Now was that hard?"

" Hmm. I think after a week you'll be searching for a field tech. You are going to have more to do now more than ever," Alexx said as she stood up and snatched the gloves off. " Coming to the post?"

" Well , yeah," Tim said. No matter what his title was , he was still Tim Speedle. Alexx chuckled at him as she walked with the body. Eric passed her then walked over to Tim with his kit in hand.

" So what do we have, fearless leader?" Eric said lightly.

" You're unbelievable," Tim replied as he heard his phone ring. He walked away as he answered," Speedle."

" Tim Speedle?" a rough voice said. It was unfamiliar to him.

" Yeah. Who is this?"

" Jack Malone, I work with Sam. Mr. Speedle, we have a problem."

Fear and acid crept up into his throat as he registered what was said, " What's the problem , Mr. Malone?"

" Sam's missing," Malone said simply.

" M-Missing?" Tim asked as he cleared his throat. " How long has she been missing?"

" Almost two weeks. She was working this case that she had been called up here to do and one day she didn't report in. We are actively looking for her."

" Two, weeks, and this is the first that I've heard of it?" Tim asked as his anger began to override his fear.

" At first we thought that she may have returned to Miami, but her things are still in her room and her badge was found on the night stand. The room looked like it had been tossed. We are looking at several suspects at the moment."

" How did you get my number?" Tim wondered as he paced the length of the crime scene tape.

" Before she began, she gave it to me and said to call you if anything happened to her. She said that she was going to marry you."

" Yes we're engaged. Do you have any leads, yet?"

" I said we are actively looking for her, Mr. Speedle," Malone replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

" Yes, I heard you, but the feds are known for missing important pieces of a puzzle."

" What are you saying Speedle? You don't think that we can handle this? This is what we do, we find missing people."

" Or their bodies. Look, I know you are 'actively ' looking for her, but maybe just maybe you missed something. I'm coming up there." Tim said with sarcasm and finality. He couldn't trust Sam's well being with anyone else.

" There will be no need for that, Speedle. We have it under control. This was just a courtesy call." Malone said as he hung up.

Tim looked at his phone and fumed. There was no way he was going to be satisfied with that. If he couldn't be there, then he would call someone he trusted.

" Hey, Danny, this is Tim Speedle. I need you to look into something for me..."

TBC

A/N: We are getting to the end, just click on that little purple button and let me know what you feel about it... :)


	14. Chapter 14

By Your Side

Chapter 14

The phone rang just as Tim was walking into his office. The case that they were working on had turned up a lot of evidence and Tim had spent some time in the trace lab to help it along. He dropped the file on the desk and picked up the phone, quickly.

" Speedle."

" Speed, it's Messner. I got your message . What is it that you want me to look into?" Danny asked.

" Danny, I'm glad that you got back with me so fast. I need a favor, can you look into a case for me?"

" Sure. Priority?"

" Yes. A missing person," Tim said quietly. He still hadn't gotten use to the fact that Sam was missing."

" Does this person have a name?" Danny asked. Tim could hear the smirk through the phone.

" It's Sam." Tim returned simply.

" Speed," Danny started slowly, " she's not missing. Her body was found two hours ago. A jogger in Central Park found her in the bushes. I'm sorry."

Tim dropped the phone and sunk into the chair, unable to comprehend. Sam couldn't be dead, they were going to be married in a week. Tears started to fall down his face as he picked up the phone again. He attempted to gather himself as he put the receiver to his ear. His grief choked him and he tried to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape.

" Damn," Tim said as he wiped his tears with his hand as fresh ones started their trek down his face.

He then heard a knock at the door. Looking up quickly, he saw the door open slightly and Sascha as she stepped inside.

"Daddy, I thought that I would,..." Sascha started as she saw her father put up a hand. There was something wrong, she could tell.

"Danny, can you hold off on the autopsy? I'm on the next flight to New York," Tim replied almost too low to hear.

" I'll see what I can do, Tim. I'm sorry man," Danny said as he hung up the phone. Tim placed the phone down and watched Sascha as she moved to the desk. Tim couldn't keep it in much longer and as she stopped in front of her, he looked deep into her eyes and let all of his emotion pour out. Sascha was taken aback at her father's demeanor and fearfully put a comforting hand on his back.

" Daddy, what's wrong? You are scaring me," Sascha said as he sobbed heavily on her shoulder. The effort to hold him up was wearing her down.

Tim stopped crying and gathered himself, noticing the discomfort he was causing his daughter. He straightened himself and let her go, unable to look her in the eyes.

" Sascha, something real bad has happened," Tim said as he continued to look at the floor. How could he tell her that the woman that was going to be her step mother , was dead?

" Dad, c'mon tell me what's going on," Sacha said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

" It's Sam. Sh-she's dead," Tim replied, breaking down once again. Sascha stood there , unable to process what had just been told to her.

" She, can't be dead , dad. You two were going to get married next week. She was supposed to be coming home..."

Tim glanced up to see the large tears that were forming in his daughter's eyes. Sam had been there when they needed someone to love and now they were faced with the numbing reality of her death. Sascha stood for a moment longer before she found a chair to sit down in. It was unreal to her that she would lose both of her stepparents within a two week period.

" I'm going to New York to identify the body and bring her back. I know I said that you could stay at my place this week, but I have to do this."

" I want to go, dad," Sascha said softly.

" Sash, a morgue is no place for you."

" Alexx lets me go down there all the time," Sascha said in her defense.

" This is different, Sash."

"How? People in the morgue are dead here, she'd dead there, I don't see a difference," Sascha said harshly. Tim glared at her for a moment , but realized that she was hurting. He sighed deeply and relented.

" Alright, you can come, but you are not going to the morgue. You can stay in the lab with Stella or Aiden. Got it?"

" Dad..."

" No exceptions, it's this way or you can stay at your mother's until I get back," Tim said sternly.

Sascha knew when she was defeated and also knew that it was impossible to remain stubborn against the man who had perfected it.

" Alright , dad, I'll stay in the lab," Sascha conceded, " but I do want to see Sheldon before we leave."

Tim nodded then went back to the phone. He would make arrangements and go to New York to retrieve his lost love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Calleigh, have you seen Speed?" Eric said as he opened the door to the break room. He had been in the layout room for hours , trying to piece together the evidence from the case, and he needed a break.

" No, I haven't seen him since this morning, why?"

" I just heard from Alexx that he is going back to New York, and I need him to sign off on some things before he leaves."

" Really? Why is he going back to New York?" Calleigh asked as she folded the paper down. She had been at the lab all day, not being able to go home. She felt closer to Horatio when she was here.

" Something to do with Sam. Alexx wouldn't elaborate, but I don't think it's good," Eric said as he went to the table. He pulled the seat out and sat next to Calleigh. " You know those two are like peas in a pod."

" Yeah, and she looks out for him," Calleigh said getting up. " I'll see you later, Eric."

As the door to the break room closed , Eric snickered to himself. Despite their loss, something was telling him that his two best friends were going to be getting together very soon.

* * *

The door to the morgue swung open as Alexx was pushing the body from earlier into the cooler that had already been tagged. For many years ,Alexx had seen what horrors people could do to others, but when that horror spilled into her life, she was unable to deal. Two weeks ago, she had to perform an autopsy on her closest friend, now today, she got the news that another had been brutally taken away. Alexx turned to see Calleigh standing there and smiled to herself. She knew that Calleigh would come, just like she knew that one day she and Tim would be together again. 

" What can I do for you, Cal?"

" Tim told you why he was going to New York?"

" Yes."

" Well?" Calleigh asked as her accent slipped.

" He had some personal business to take care of. He took Sascha with him too..."

"Eric said that it had something to do with Sam," Calleigh said folding her arms around her, "what has happened, Alexx?"

Alexx hesitated for a moment and spoke softly, " Sam was found dead this morning in Central Park. Tim's going up there to identify and retrieve."

Calleigh unfolded her arms and covered her mouth in surprise. She had thought that Sam had called Tim up for a romantic dinner or something, but never would she had suspected that Sam had been murdered.

" Wh- How did this happen?"

" He doesn't know, she hadn't been in contact with him since she left," Alexx replied sadly.

" Tim. He's got to be devastated," Calleigh stated as tears came to her eyes. She didn't like Sam, but she had provided Tim with so much happiness, and that was what had mattered to Calleigh. Now being faced with this, she knew that Tim would need her support. " I'll give him a call." Calleigh said as she turned to walk out of the morgue.

" Calleigh."

" Yeah, Alexx," Calleigh said as she turned to face the ME.

" Be there for him. He's going to need your support."

" I intend to," Calleigh returned as she walked out.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

By Your Side

Chapter 15

Tim stepped into the lobby , turning to look for Sascha before walking to the terminal. It had been almost a year since they had been in New York, and the memories hit him like a brick. Sascha walked slowly up to him and saw the sadness in her father's eyes and grabbed his hand, squeezing it to let him know that he was not alone. He squeezed it back and flashed a smile in hopes of showing that he was going to be alright, but inside, he was dying a slow death. The woman that he was going to marry was no longer ,and he felt lost without her. Sighing heavily , he started to walk towards the entrance, he didn't want to be here.

They walked to the cab deliberately, neither of them wanting to speak. Before they could get in, Tim heard his name being called.

" Tim!" Danny called out as he walked towards them.

" Danny, you didn't have to meet us. We could've hailed a cab," Tim said as he stuck his hand out for a shake. Danny brushed it aside and took him in a brotherly embrace.

" I wouldn't hear of it," Danny replied as he pulled away. He then glanced over to Sascha who was waiting patiently beside them. " and is this Sascha?"

" Danny,..." Sascha whined slightly as she felt her cheeks get red.

" You have gotten more beautiful since I last saw you, and you're walking!" Danny said as he hugged her.

" Yeah, I gave myself a goal to walk before Sa-..." Sascha replied before looking at Tim. " Oh daddy, I'm sorry."

" No honey, there's nothing to be sorry for," Tim said as he cleared his throat.

" Daddy,..."

" Sash, it's okay really. Danny, has Hawkes started yet?" Tim asked quickly. He didn't want to dwell on Sam's absence.

" Yeah, Mac started putting the screws to him. The feds wanted it, but it was in our jurisdiction," Danny replied.

" I bet they did. Have you talked to them yet?"

" Yeah, but they aren't givin' much up. All they would say was that Sam was on a stakeout . I can't get a date , a target, nothing."

" Leave it to the feds to screw themselves out of some help," Tim said as his temper rose. " But enough about them. Danny what can you tell me?"

" I wasn't there when Hawkes started," Danny offered. " You got a place to stay while you're here?"

" I got a room for tonight. Tomorrow, I want to be back on a plane to Miami. No offense," Tim said as he picked up his bag.

" None taken. What's this I hear about you making Lieutenant?"

" It's a long story,"Tim said slightly.

" It's a long ride to the lab," Danny replied.

* * *

"So , he was killed by an assailant that was waiting in the upstairs room? How's Calleigh taking it?" Danny asked as they made their way down to the morgue. They had left Sascha up in the lab with Stella, who was surprised to see them. 

" She's doing as well as she can, I suppose. Now I know how she feels," Tim said as he stopped at the door to the morgue. Inside those doors, laid the woman who had his heart for so long. He placed a hesitant hand on the door and took in a deep breath. After all he had gone through, it was down to this. This was the last way he would see and remember Samantha Spade.

"Speed, maybe you can wait for the report," Danny said as he noticed the hesitation.

" No, I need to do this," Tim returned as he pushed the doors open. He walked in the morgue and exhaled. He saw Hawkes as he leaned over her body and tears threatened to overcome him. He walked with steady determination to the slab and stood silently for several seconds before Hawkes looked up .

" Speedle, maybe you should wait. I'm almost done here," Hawkes said as he stitched the Y incision.

Tim glanced at the stillness of her face and felt a tear drop. _She shouldn't be here_, he thought. He turned away for a moment to gather himself, then turned back around.

Hawkes finished the last stitch and put down his tools. He then pulled off the gloves and face shield that he had been wearing. Clearing his throat, Hawkes began his report of the findings.

" First, there was extensive bruising to her limbs that I noticed immediately, which tells me that she fought her killer."

" Defensive wounds?" Tim choked out.

" Yes. I seems that the suspects used a bat or something to beat her with. She also suffered a severe blow to the head, although, that wasn't the cause of death."

" Well?"

" She was shot at close range," Hawkes said as he turned her head to the left. On the temple was a muzzle stamp. " It shattered the skull coming to rest parallel to the frontal lobe, resulting in immediate death."

" Where you able to get the bullet out?" Tim asked. What he would give to have Calleigh there now.

" Yes, and I also got some trace, fine dusting that is only found in the subway. Break dust. We also got a hit on CODIS from the semen found inside of her. A Johnny Barker. Mac is bringing him in as we speak. I hear the feds are going to be here as well."

" Barker, where have I heard that name ?" Danny asked as he glanced at Tim. His color had changed at the mention of traces of semen found.

" He's a low level hood, runs around with the Marconi family," a voice said from behind them, "and he's getting ready to walk all over this murder."

The three men turned to see Mac Taylor as he stood at the door. His suit was immaculate and he wore a saddened expression around his eyes.

" What, do you mean walk? His DNA was found in her," Tim said getting angrier. There was nothing more he hated than seeing a guilty suspect walk.

" He turned states evidence against the Marconi family . Instead of the death penalty, he gets a plush house somewhere in Utah. I'm sorry, Tim."

" This isn't right, A federal agent is murdered and her killer gets a 'get out of jail free' card. What the hell is that?" Tim asked furiously.

" Speed, calm down. There's nothing we can do about this," Taylor replied adroitly. He too was disgusted.

Tim paced the autopsy room incessantly, trying to calm himself. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. The tears that flooded out were of hate and despair. He couldn't protect her when she was alive and now, he could do nothing as she lain on the slab. He stopped to look into her face that was decimated by time. He remembered her beauty and her love. He wanted nothing more than to hear her voice again, feel her touch. He reached out to touch her face then drew his hand back. Then in a swift move, he bolted out of the morgue. Taylor looked to Danny then nodded. Danny left the room, trailing behind Tim , hoping that he wasn't going to do something rash.

* * *

" Sascha, you have grown so much," Stella said as she saw her walk through the door. Sascha smiled brightly as she continued to walk toward her. " and walking too." 

" You know , Danny said the same thing," Sascha returned giving her a hug. " I miss you guys so much."

" I miss you too. I'm glad you are walking. You got some determination."

" I got that from my dad," Sascha said as she pulled her hair behind her ear. She thought of him down in the morgue.

" Hey, I'm sorry to hear about Sam. I know your father is having a hard time," Stella said as she returned back to the scopes.

" Yeah, he loved her so much. You know ,they were finally going to get married."

" Married? Tim Speedle was going to marry again?"

" Yeah, kinda hard to believe right? But she was the one. I never thought that he would find someone after my mother, but she was there. She helped him love again," Sascha said as a tear escaped down her cheek.

" Oh Sascha..." Stella said as she heard a commotion outside the doors of the lab. Aiden , who was busy at her own scope ,looked to Stella and Sascha as she got up and crossed the room. Opening the door, the yelling became louder and instantly they knew who it was.

" How can this happen? How can a murderer go free?" Tim was yelling as they walked Johnny Barker out of the holding area. Several officers were holding him back and were not having a easy time about it.

A burly man with a close cropped haircut, moved in front of Tim as Johnny passed. His temples had been graying and his features told the stories of many nights lain awake, either from work or personal. He was all business.

" Mr. Speedle. I have tried to explain to you that Mr. Barker is an important part of our investigation into the mafia. His testimony can put away up to fifteen members of the Marconi crime family," the man said.

" So it doesn't matter that he killed one of your own agents, Malone? Was she worth nothing?" Tim said as the officers continued to struggle with him ,losing their battle.

" Agent Spade knew the danger, she knew what she was getting into when she accepted the assignment. It's unfortunate that she was killed , but it was for the greater good. I think she would be proud to know that she had inadvertently aided us in collaring the biggest family in organized crime," Malone said as he glanced back to assure that Barker was out of harms way. He turned back in time enough to see Tim's fist connect with his cheek.

" Greater good, my ass," Tim said as he stood above Malone. As the officers quickly grabbed him by his arms, he was seething at the man as they shuffled him away. Sascha followed tearfully behind them. Danny helped Malone off of the floor and offered an apology.

" He's grieving, Jack. You as well as I know how much he loved her."

" I'll let it slide Messner, but keep him away from Barker. Agent Fitzgerald will be here in the morning to retrieve him." Malone said rubbing his cheek.

" Done," Danny said as he walked in the direction of the holding cells.

* * *

" He says he'll let it slide if you stay away from Barker," Danny said to Tim as he unlocked the cell. Sascha stood on the other side of the cell waiting for her father. When he walked out of the cell, she threw her arms around his shoulders. 

" Daddy, I want to go home."

" I know, Sash. Danny, thanks," Tim said as he pulled away from Sascha gently. He was weary now and he wanted some rest.

" Don't mention it. Sheldon says that you can sign the release on the way out and they will fly the body down to Miami."

Tim nodded silently and shook his hand. This would be the last time that he would see Danny Messner or New York. He was going home.

TBC...

A/N: the epilogue is next...


	16. Chapter 16

By Your Side: Epilogue

_Three years later_

Tim sat at the edge of the bench, trying to think of the happier times with her. He felt as if the time had robbed him of that. He absent mindedly played with the flowers that he had in his hand. It had been so long since he had done this. He looked at his watch and sighed. Time again was his enemy.

He sat for a minute later, then he saw her pull up. The twins were now eight years old and little women in their own right, and they burst from the SUV with all the energy in the world.

" Lizzy, Livvy , stay with me," Calleigh said as she lifted her three year old son out of the car seat. Tim got up and met her at the SUV, helping her close the door. " Thanks, Yankee."

" It's nothing. How are you doing today?" Tim asked the little boy. He had his father's deep blue eyes and his mother's blond hair.

" Timmmy!" the little boy said happily. He squirmed in his mother's arms as he held his hands out to Tim.

" My lord Ben , you act as if you never see him," Calleigh said as she gave let him down. Benjamin Caine toddled to Tim and held on to his pant leg .

"Up Timmy! Up!"

" You know you are the only one who calls me that," Tim said as he picked him up.

" Sash?" Ben asked as he looked at Tim through furrowed brows. He could swear he was looking at Horatio Caine right at that moment.

" Sascha will be here in a minute. You want to go play with your sisters?"

" Play! Play! Lizzy, Livvy,play!" Ben said as he squirmed to get out of Tim's arms. As he watched him run to his sisters, Tim turned to look at Calleigh and smiled. Through out the years since Horatio's death, she had slowly come back and became the Calleigh that everyone had known.

" These are for you," Tim said as he handed the bouquet of tulips to her.

" Oh, Tim, they are beautiful," Calleigh said as she breathed in their scent.

" Just like you," Tim replied. " So the question also goes for you too. How are you doing?"

" Fine, the twins are my biggest time cruncher and energy drainer, Ben's been well , he's been an angel. I think he inherited Horatio's calm temperament," Calleigh said wistfully. " But enough about me, how are you?"

" Today, I am fine. But sometimes, I feel like I can't go on. It hurts to know that the only one who loved you is never coming back."

" She wasn't the only one who loved you ,Tim." Calleigh said softly. She felt her heart beating a mile a minute as he looked up at her with surprise.

" Are you trying to say something Calleigh?"

" I love you, Tim and I don't think I have ever stopped loving you. When I lost my memory, it seemed as if I was living a different life, but when it came back, I knew exactly where I belonged. With you."

" Calleigh..."

" Tim , I gotta say this. I loved Horatio with all that was in me, and I think he knew in his heart that I was still in love with you, but he looked over all of that... He was a wonderful, loving man and wanted nothing more than to see me happy. Truth be told, Tim , I am happiest when I am with you. The time that we have spent together these past three years, Tim have been the best times of my life. I was able to let Horatio go finally and start to live more. For that I thank you," Calleigh said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Tim looked at her and smiled slightly and grabbed her hand. He had virtually been feeling the same thing she had. He pulled a ring box out of his jacket, knowing that the time had finally come again.

" Calleigh, these past three years have been tough, but you have been there by my side to help me. Ihave been waiting for so long to say this to you, and it just felt right to buy this," Tim said as he opened the box. A ring twinkled in the sunlight as he knelt down on one knee. " Calleigh, will you marry me , again?"

Calleigh put a hand to her mouth as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. She nodded her head furiously as Tim slipped the ring on her finger, " Yes, Tim I will."

Tim stood up and took her in a powerful embrace. He closed his eyes and felt a tear as it dropped. For so many years he had wanted to hold her. The emptiness that he had felt when he lost her the first time was replaced with the love that he would carry with him until the day he died.

" Oh, man, I missed it!" Sascha said as she walked up to them. She had a big smile plastered on her face as Tim looked up at his daughter. She winked at him and then walked to where the children were playing. Tim led Calleigh to the bench and sat with her putting his arm around her protectively as they watched their children play. They were finally together. Finally a family again.

The End.

A/N: Whew! There it is , the end. Let me know how you feel about it... Please don't burn me too bad. And for those who think I massacred this story, also press the purple button and let me know. If I get the feedback I will write an alternate ending.


	17. Chapter 17

Alternate Ending: By Your Side

A/N: I got a request for an Alternate Ending! If you were happy with the first ending, then feel free to skip this one. I'll write at the drop of a hat, so here it goes.

The next morning, Tim walked into the lab with a sullen look on his face. Things had not gone well for him last night as he saw Sam off at the airport. There was just so much to be said, but neither of them wanted to say it. He had returned to his empty home and sat up the rest of the night , thinking. Now in the brightness of the morning, Tim realized that he had made a grievous mistake in letting her go without assuring her the security that she so desperately needed.

As he began his work, he saw Calleigh pass by. He got up quickly to catch her before she made it to the elevator.

"Calleigh! I've been wanting to talk to you about Sascha. Is she okay?" Tim asked almost out of breath.

Calleigh turned around and faced Tim seeing a certain sadness in his eyes that startled her.

" She's fine. Working hard is all. I keep telling her to call you."

" Why doesn't she? Have I done something wrong?" Tim asked with hurt in his voice.

" No. She's very intense when it comes to her rehabilitation. She strong and focused. Much like her father," Calleigh said as she pushed the button to the elevator. She turned again to see someone behind Tim, and a smile appeared on her face. " I got to go Tim. See you around."

Tim nodded slightly and watched Calleigh get on the elevator. As he turned he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Daddy."

Tim turned completely around to see Sascha standing with a cane. Tears welled in his eyes as he took in her standing form. It had been so long since he had seen her stand completely. She stood the cane next to the wall and began to take little steps until she had gotten her balance, then she began walking at a normal gait. Tim watched her as she walked the distance of the hall way, all the while with a huge smile on her face. When she got to him, she noticed that he was crying at full tilt.

" Daddy, why are you crying?" Sascha asked softly. " I'm walking."

" I-I'm so proud of you honey. And I miss you," Tim tearfully as he took her into a strong embrace. Sascha enveloped herself in her father's arms, joyful that she could finally touch him. She too had missed him.

" I missed you too daddy, but I wanted to do this, alone. I even told mom to just drop me off at the center for my appointments. For months it was just me and Robi."

" You worked hard. It's been eight months. Just eight months... and you did it," Tim replied with a smile forming.

" I'm a Speedle, once I get something in my head I don't let it go. Didn't I tell you that I was going to walk down the aisle at your wedding?" Sascha said as she pulled away from him. She noticed the sadness in his face and was puzzled. " Daddy, what's wrong?"

" Sam went back to New York last night..."

" You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Sascha asked sternly.

Tim looked at her and smirked. She was definitely a Speedle.

" No, the FBI called her back to work. Some important case that they needed her on. She said that she would be back in two to three weeks," Tim replied before his cell phone rang. Tim looked at Sascha then to the cell , then put a finger up. Sascha leaned on the wall as he answered the phone.

" Speedle." Tim sighed into the phone.

" Speed, we have a call out. DB in the Grove. Alexx will meet us there." Horatio reported.

" I got to get my kit. I'll meet you at the Hummer."Tim said noticing something different in Horatio's voice.

" Okay, Speed."

The phone went silent before he could form a question and he flipped the phone down and shrugged slightly. He then returned his attention to Sascha .

" Sash, I gotta take this. Maybe we can have lunch or something."

" I'd like that dad. Maybe I can hang around Valera in DNA until you get back."

Tim hugged her again and smiled as she turned to walk away. He watched her as she got to the DNA lab , remembering at the last moment that she had forgotten to pick up her cane. He picked up the cane where she left it then strode to catch up with her.

" Sash, you forgot this," Tim said as he handed her the cane.

" Oh, yeah, right." Sascha returned. AS Tim turned to walk back to his lab, Sascha called, "Dad?"

" Yeah sweetie?"

" Be careful."

" I will," Tim replied as he turned to go. He glanced back at Sascha before opening the door to the lab and smiled. His day just got brighter.

* * *

" Good morning, Alexx," Tim said lightly as he knelt by the body that she was analyzing. 

" Not for this guy," Alexx said as she turned the body over. She had been there ten minutes before Horatio and Tim and was almost finished. " Your guy, got caught unawares, he was bending to get his morning his paper and ... he got this instead." Alexx said pointing to his head.

" A gun shot wound. So someone was waiting for him to go and get the paper and take him out then?" Tim asked as he looked over the body.

" Nope. The bullet originated from inside the home," Alexx said as she turned the head to reveal a fairly large entrance wound. " What you see in the front is actually the exit wound. Through and through."

" Is there anyone else in the house?"

" No. He had no family here at the time. His wife was away on business and when she returned this morning this is what she found. She called the police in hysterics from outside. She never went into the house."

" What a way to find someone," Tim said as he got up. He looked to Horatio who was looking over at the blood pool. He noticed as Horatio seemed to be on an edge of a thought. Tim turned back to Alexx as she got up and asked, " Alexx, have you noticed how Horatio's been acting?"

" He's always like this at a scene. You've known him for years, it's just the way he works."

"Yeah, but this is different," Tim said as he watched Horatio enter the house. A moment later, Calleigh pulled up and got out of the Hummer, a bright smile plastered on her face.

" So, Alexx, what do you have for me?" Calleigh asked as she set her kit down.

" You are a little late, Calleigh. GSW to the interior of the skull, through and through. There's a bullet with your name on it somewhere out here."

" I had something to take care of before I got out here. The doctor called me with some news."

Tim looked at her with surprise,_ is there something wrong with her?_

" And?" Alexx said with a little apprehension in her voice.

" And , I'm pregnant." Calleigh said with a light sigh. I haven't told Horatio yet, so please guys.."

" Oh don't worry about me," Tim said as he put his hands up. " My lips are hermetically sealed."

Calleigh laughed at Tim then proceeded to look for the bullet. Alexx gathered her things and was heading for the coroner's van when gunshots rang out from inside the house. Tim, Calleigh and the two uniforms filled their hands with guns as they quickly entered the home. They went through the bottom of the house, making sure that it was cleared. Tim then walked up the stairs cautiously with his gun trained. As he opened the first door, he saw the blood first. Tim took out his radio and made the call.

Tim knelt down next to Horatio, who was on his stomach and felt for a pulse. To his surprise it was strong. He then felt as Horatio began to stir and he helped the Lieutenant turn over. His color was pale and his breathing was shallow, but the man was still alive.

" Speed, wha- what happened?" Horatio choked out. He was bleeding profusely from the shoulder and the blood flowed steadily from his wound.

" H, don't move. You were shot," Tim answered as he heard the ambulances in the distance. He looked back to see Calleigh standing behind him. She had a look of horror on her face as she saw the blood pooling by Horatio's side. She tried to speak, but nothing came. She just stood there staring at the blood. " Calleigh, he's going to be fine."

Calleigh moved to Horatio's side and Tim got up and stood behind them. He would let them have their time.

" Horatio, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Calleigh said softly as she ran her hand through his red hair. She let a small smile play across her lips. The comforting touch of his wife, calmed Horatio and he attempted to smile back.

" I should've been ready," Horatio whispered. Calleigh noticed the blood on her hands and her color began to drain.

" Shh, don't you worry about that now, handsome. You are going to be okay," Calleigh continued in a hush tone. Inside , her heart was reeling. She had seen some bad shoulder shots, but this one seemed a little too close for comfort. She figured if he would've been shot an inch to the right , she would be holding his lifeless hand. Calleigh dismissed the thoughts and heard as the paramedics came through the door. Calleigh moved quickly out of the way and allowed them to work on him. When they were ready for transport, Horatio held his hand out for his wife. Calleigh took it as she tried to stave off the tears that were threatening to come forth, " I'm right behind you, Horatio."

Horatio nodded as the paramedics led the gurney out of the room . Calleigh started to follow, then stopped in front of Tim , who had a weary look on his face. She put a hand on his forearm and kissed him softly on the cheek.

" Thank you, Tim."

" For what?"

" Helping him," Calleigh said as she walked out of the door.

Tim stood in the room with his lieutenant's blood on his shirt. He looked to his right and saw the body with two well placed rounds in it's chest. In all the commotion Tim didn't see it, and now in the stillness of the moment, Tim took the time to process it. Alexx walked in behind him quietly and watched as Tim stood and took in a deep breath.

" Are you alright, Timmy?" Alexx asked as she moved beside him. She glanced at the body and set her kit down. She would get to that in a moment.

" He could've died, Alexx."

" But he didn't."

" But he could've, and where would that had left Calleigh? She's pregnant with his child... he has two little girls," Tim said with obvious emotion. " I should've been with him."

" You were here to help him, Tim. He's going to be okay. You did nothing wrong," Alexx assured. She hated to see him this way.

" Then why does it feel like it?" Tim asked as he stepped out the door. Alexx dropped her head and sighed softly, then began her work. She would let him have his time to think.

Outside, Tim felt the overwhelming need to talk to Sam. She had only been gone for twelve hours, but he missed her sorely. He pulled his cell from his pocket then dialed her number. The phone rang several times before she picked up.

" Tim?"

Tim felt tears come to his eyes as he heard her voice. He cleared his throat and spoke, " Sam, I just wanted to hear your voice. Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sam asked feeling the raw emotion in his voice.

" I'll let you go. We can talk later."

" Tim? Wait, what's the matter?"

" You're busy, I can call back," Tim said deflated.

" Hold on," Sam said as Tim heard her excuse herself from the room. When she got to a secluded area she spoke again, " Now Tim, what's going on?"

Tim fought to hold on to his emotion, not doing a very good job at it. He let the tears fall as he spoke into the phone.

" I just wanted to hear your voice, to make sure that you were okay,"Tim said as he paced the floor. Seeing Horatio on the floor, helpless made Tim realize that in a split moment , his life or hers could be over. He couldn't live another moment without telling her how much he loved her.

" I'm fine, Tim, but obviously, you're not."

" You left on a bad note last night and I couldn't let another moment go by without letting you know how important you are to me," Tim said as he finally gathered control over himself." I love you."

" I love you too, Tim. Now if you want me back in Miami in time for our wedding, you'll have to let me go," Sam said as she played with the engagement ring on her finger. " Call me tonight, okay?"

" Sure. Oh and Sam..."

" Yeah, babe?"

" Be careful," Tim said as he finally let a smile play across his face.

" I will. Love you."

" I love you," Tim retorted as he flipped the phone down. He back into the room and saw as Alexx was almost finished.

" Feel better?" Alexx asked not looking up.

" Tons. So what do we have?" Tim asked as he knelt down. Just talking to her had set things right in his world.

TBC...

A/N: this alternate ending should turn out happily, I think.


End file.
